<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ainsley's Kinktober fiasco by Alex -Protecc bottoms- simpDenki (Hallettatme), Hallettatme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789083">Ainsley's Kinktober fiasco</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallettatme/pseuds/Alex%20-Protecc%20bottoms-%20simpDenki'>Alex -Protecc bottoms- simpDenki (Hallettatme)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallettatme/pseuds/Hallettatme'>Hallettatme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aizawa is Tired, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety kinda, Aoyama is aromantic, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward reader, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Job, Breathplay, Breeding, But aizawa you don't even like sweets do you, Clone Sex, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Comfort Sex, Consent is Sexy, Cuckolding, Demonic Possession, Dildos, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Erotic Lactation, Estim, Exorcisms, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fisting, Food Kink, Friends With Benefits, Fucking Machines, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Girth, Haunted House, Kinktober2020, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Marijuana, Mating Bond, Medical Play, Mind Control, Minor Angst, Minor Drug Use, Mirror Sex, Multiple Partners, Omegaverse, One-Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Pegging, Public Sex, Quirk Play (My Hero Academia), Religion, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Shotgunning, Size Kink, Smut, Speculum, Stranger Sex, Suckling, Tears, Tens Unit, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Spreading, Voyeurism, Weed, Will add more tags as I go, bakugo is a power bottom, benefriends, big dick, big hands, but he is not asexual, emotional reset, face riding, fuck buddies, fucking in an alley, handjob, intimate, no beta we die like men, physical safe action instead of verbal safe word, posessiveness, quiet intimacy, scientific observation, self love, slight dom, they met in a bar, throw me around like a ragdoll daddy rappa, why does mei feel the need to watch us be fucked by a machine, wound licking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallettatme/pseuds/Alex%20-Protecc%20bottoms-%20simpDenki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallettatme/pseuds/Hallettatme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I will put my kinktober fics for 2020. Wish me luck I suppose.</p><p>Enter at your own risk my dudes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Aoyama Yuuga/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Reader, Hagakure Tooru/Reader, Hatsume Mei/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Rappa Kendou/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Shouji Mezou/Reader, Shouji Mezou/Tokoyami Fumikage, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tokoyami Fumikage/Reader, Toyomitsu Taishirou | Fat Gum/Reader, machine/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>540</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Caress Me Down- Sublime (Tamaki)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have never posted my kinktober writing before and Shannonplease said that I have to, so here it is,.... day 1 of my kinktober attempt... Also my chapters are going to be songs because I am an unoriginal piece of shit lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                The first weekend in October has arrived, and you are so ready for cool weather, warm sweaters, and spooky season with your friends. All of your friends from back at UA had decided that tonight was the night to go to a haunted house, before they got crazy busy, and you were absolutely giddy with excitement as you clung to your boyfriend’s hand.</p><p>                “Tamaki!” you squealed, practically skipping as you walked, “Aren’t you excited?”</p><p>You know that he doesn’t love scary things, but you hope that he will be looking forward to it a little bit, and that he won’t be too anxious during the whole thing.</p><p>Your group arrives at the haunted house, you buy your tickets, and take your places in the relatively short line. You stand in front of Tamaki with your back to him, and he wraps his arms around you, pulling you into the warmth of his coat.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say excited is the main emotion I am feeling right now.” He murmurs, his breath warming your chilly ear, and you blush guiltily.</p><p>“You don’t have to go in here with me if it will be too much for you.” You turn your head so that you can look at where his chin is resting on your shoulder still.</p><p>He nuzzles his nose into your neck, and you yelp at the cold, before blushing again at the titters coming from the girls around you. “Who will protect you from the scary monsters in there if I stay out here?” He asks softly, smiling gently, and pressing a kiss to your pulse point.</p><p>Even as you roll your eyes at this, you feel your heart rate start to speed up. Sometimes you hate how easily the indigo haired man can effect you. You all move up in the line, you having to shuffle forward so as not to leave the comfortable warmth of his coat.</p><p>When your group finally reaches the front of the line, the person letting people in does a head count, and frowns a little bit. “You all have two too many people in your group.” He says nervously, like he is afraid of your reactions.</p><p>Immediately, your group shuffles forward and gives you and Tamaki some glinting side eye, and you know that the two of you are going to be going through the attraction without the others. You feel him tense up behind you, the bravado from before fading as he realizes the two of you will not be going through with the rest of the familiar faces he found so comforting.</p><p>His hold tightens on you as he says softly, “You, guys go ahead.” Nodding his head against your cheek.</p><p>                The two of you enter the haunted house with a group of complete strangers, you know you shouldn’t stay at the back because the people at the back get messed with more than the people in the middle, but you are here to be scared after all.</p><p>For the first few moments, silence fills the hallway around you, and then, it is shattered by an shudder inducing scream. You laugh loudly as a woman sprints between the two of you and the rest of the group, her face painted white, with deep black pits where her eyes should be, but you feel Tamaki squeeze your hand tightly, his breath hitching, and your eyebrows furrow in concern.</p><p>You cut your eyes over to him as your group continues forward, and you see that his eyes are already darting around, a sheen of sweat is already covering his forehead, and his shoulders are hunched up around his ears. You aren’t sure what you can do about it though. You are already in here. You can’t turn around and go back.</p><p>A few rooms later, you feel a tug on your hand, and turn to see that Tamaki is pulling you toward a curtain covered doorway. You decide to go with him, to give him time to calm his obviously rising anxiety.</p><p>You emerge into a lowly lit hallway, and make your way down until you find a spot on the fabric covered walls where you can get behind the fabric without going into another scare room. Tamaki leans against the wall, his head falling back as he exhales a deep breath.</p><p>You press closer to him, smoothing a hand over his forehead, that is still anxiously wrinkled. “You okay Maki?” You say softly, not wanting to get caught in an out of bounds area, and he looks down at your concerned face, quirking an eyebrow at you. “I’m fine Bunny.” He says softly, leaning so that he can murmur in your ear again, sending chills down your spine because of your close proximity.</p><p>You let yourself relax a bit at his assurance, and turn your head so that you can place your lips gently against his. As you attempt to pull away, you feel his hand at the back of your head. Pulling you insistently back to him. You feel his tongue slide across your closed lips, and you open your mouth to him, moaning quietly as he invades your mouth.</p><p>Your hands run up his chest, fingernails running lightly over the column of his neck before your bury your hands in his hair, and gently tug. He gasps quietly, pulling his lips away from yours, and then leaning in to assault your neck with hot open-mouthed kisses. He nips lightly at the line of your jaw, and you press yourself, if-possible, closer to him.</p><p>Your hand retraces its earlier path, until you are tracing light patterns over the skin above his waistband, where his shirt has risen up during your miniature make-out session. As you press closer to him, you feel his hardening length pressing against your lower stomach through his jeans.</p><p>You shift against him, and he hisses at the motion against his cock, pulling back and looking down at you in concern. He is practically telegraphing “we are going to get caught if you don’t stop” in morse code with his rapid blinks, and you grin wickedly as you cover his mouth with one hand, and rub him through his jeans with the other.</p><p>You feel his muffled moans against your hand more than hear them, you look up at him, your eyes shining mischievously as you unbuckle his belt, and open his jeans. Taking him in your hand, you remove your hand from his mouth, pressing a finger to your lips before Freeing him from the confines of his pants and underwear.</p><p>You sink to your knees in front of him, and he looks at you, mouth agape, breath coming in pants already, even though you are still only gripping him. You gather a large amount of spit in your mouth and spit it quietly in your hand before wrapping it around him again ,and beginning to pump his length slowly, keeping eye contact as much as possible, though his eyes keep drifting shut as he bites his lips to keep quiet.</p><p>You run your still free hand up his still clothed thigh and back down again as you flick your thumb across the leaking slit of his cock. Wrapping a second hand around him, after wetting it the same way you did the first, you begin to rhythmically twist your hands in opposite directions while you pump him. You can see his chest moving quickly, his hand now covering his mouth to try and stifle his moans. You can tell he is getting close from the way his thigh muscles are jumping, and his free hand is clawing at the wall searching for something to grip onto and finding nothing but smooth plaster.</p><p>You reach with one hand to cup his balls, giving them a light squeeze before gently rolling them in your palms. He taps you on the head, and mumbles “Y/N, I’m going to cum.” And you immediately take him into your mouth. Swirling your tongue around the head of him, and bobbing up and down the first few inches of his dick while still pumping the rest of his length with your hand.</p><p>You feel a shudder run through him, his whole body tensing for just a moment before releasing, and then he is shooting down your throat. You swallow his cum down, eyes still on his as you release his cock from your mouth, and stand up.</p><p>You allow him just a moment to situate himself back into his pants, all the while he is gaping at you. “Didn’t want to leave a mess.” You whisper, winking as you turn to get out from behind the curtain.</p><p>He follows you quickly, wrapping an arm around you as you try to stealthily join a group that is entering the scare room closest to you.</p><p>                You exit the haunted house, wrapped in one another’s arms, big smiles on your faces, and your friends run up to you. You all walk to a diner nearby while your friends regale you with stories of each other’s reactions to all of the scares they experienced.</p><p>You and Tamaki share a look, and the only thing that the two of you say about the evening is when he says “I found the experience quite pleasurable.” His eyes twinkling at you teasingly as your friends express their shock at the anxious boy not being scared at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Whole lotta Katsuki(Bakugo)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Song is Whole Lotta Rosie by AC/DC<br/>This chapter is KatsukiX Male Reader<br/>prompt is titfucking</p><p>This is for you Xan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were staring again, you knew you were staring, and you just couldn’t help yourself. You had the T.V. paused on a particularly nice shot of your roommate’s honestly impressive pecks, from the news footage of his fight with some small-time villain or another.</p><p>Katsuki seriously hates it when you watch his news spots. For a guy so obsessed with being recognized as being the best by others, he just wants you to see him as him, not Ground Zero. Which is great and all, but if he didn’t want you to look at him, he should not have chosen a hero suit that made his chest look that freaking good.</p><p>You look at the clock and see that you should have about half an hour to yourself before he gets home. Plenty of time to enjoy the view.</p><p>You get comfortable on the couch and begin to palm yourself through the material of your shorts. Your eyes are fixed on the still image on the screen. You allow your mind to wander to the gruff tones of your roommate’s voice, the sweet burnt sugar smell that always emanates from his skin, and the rough callouses on his hands.</p><p>Not even looking at the screen anymore, you close your eyes as you pull your, now, rock hard dick out of your pants as you Imagine crimson eyes drilling into yours while your hands run over hard muscles wrapped in soft skin. Imagine his voice rumbling in your ears. “What the fuck are you doing dumbass?”</p><p>Wait, why is that what he is saying? That isn’t what you imagine him saying? “Hey Dumbass! Get your hand off your dick and explain!”</p><p>Your eyes snap open, and you look over to the door where your very real, very angry roommate is standing, in the flesh, seeing you jacking off with a picture of him frozen on the TV screen. “Welp, this is how I die.” You think wryly, pulling your shorts back up and getting to your feet.</p><p>“Read the room dude.” You throw over your shoulder as you attempt to pull off sauntering casually back to your room, knowing that the TV is still awkwardly paused on the screenshot, the one of Katsuki’s pecs and feral smirk. You feel your cock twitch, apparently your imminent death isn’t quite enough to kill your raging hard on.</p><p>As you are reaching for the knob to your door, you can practically feel Katsuki stalking toward you. Just as you groan and turn your back to the door, two arms crash onto either side of your head. You stifle the urge to jump at the resulting bang, and instead opt to try and lean nonchalantly against the door frame.</p><p>“Can I help you with something there Katsuki?” You quip at him, raising an eyebrow. Does this man not see the tent in your shorts? Why does he think RIGHT NOW is the time to have the person he just caught whacking it in the living room caged between his arms, that burnt sugar smell you had just been imagining wafting around you even more thickly than usual because he hasn’t showered yet?</p><p>“Explain.” He grunts out. His eyes boring into yours. He sighs, removing one hand from its position next to your head, jerking his fingers roughly through his hair. “Fuck it.” He grumbles and then his mouth is on yours, and the door behind you is being opened.</p><p>                The two of you tumble through the open doorway, and back your way toward your bed, tripping over clothes and shoes strewn about the room. Mouths still locked together, brain buzzing with a mixture of confusion, elation, and arousal, you nearly decide that your illicit daydream has just taken a bizarre turn. That can’t be the case though because the feeling of his calloused hands on your face is jut too real to have been conjured by your horny imagination, and if you were to be truly honest with yourself, you aren’t this imaginative.</p><p>You run your hands, which have been frozen at your sides during all of this up his abdomen, your fingers tracing the abs that you know are sculpted there, gliding easily up the smooth material of that infuriatingly tight little tank top you swear he wears just to drive you crazy.</p><p>The two of you fall sideways onto the tangle of blankets on the unmade bed, and you finally allow your mouths to part, panting wildly. Your legs are tangled together, one of his between both of yours. Your faces are flushed, and your hands have moved up to rest on that chest you have been fantasizing about.</p><p>You flex your fingers against his pecks, as your eyes stare into his heated crimson gaze, and then you grin, flipping him so that he is on his back. You assault his mouth once more, one hand tugging at his spikey blonde hair so that he lets out a rough cry, and you don’t hesitate to assault inside of his mouth with your tongue.</p><p>His hands are gripping your hips now, pulling you down to grind against his own hardening length as you kneel between his legs. He sits up, jerking at the hem of your t-shirt, and ripping it over your head before disposing of his own shirt.</p><p>He wraps his legs around your waist, pulling you so that he is in your lap using those well-muscled thighs, and crushes your mouths together once more, grinding his hips into yours as your tongues battle.</p><p>The feeling of his skin on yours as his arms around you crush your torsos together has your brain going even fuzzier, you make a mental note to ask Denki if this is what it feels like when he overuses his quirk, until a particularly well angled grind of Katsuki’s hips stops all thought again.</p><p>You reach between your bodies to unbuckle his belt, slowly, afraid that this is where the line is going to be drawn on this whole unbelievable situation. Instead of stopping you, he wriggles off your lap, and finishes shucking off his pants and boxer briefs, his erection springing out as he does so.</p><p>You are honestly so busy gaping at his length that you are taken a little off guard when he springs forward and yanks your shorts down your legs. You hear him say, so low that you almost aren’t sure you heard it right, “Been fucking waiting for this.” Before his mouth is sinking onto your cock, and his arm is snaked around you to squeeze your ass, and his mouth feels so fucking good.</p><p>A low groan rumbles up from your chest, and your hands fist into his hair as his tongue swirls around the head. You hiss in pleasure as he then takes your length in completely. The tip of your dick hitting the back of his throat, and he just holds there, swallowing around you. You need him to move, to do something, but he looks up at you, an almost victorious look lighting his eyes, and your control just snaps.</p><p>You tug at his hair, and his mouth comes off your dick with an almost inaudible pop of suction. You push him onto his back once more and crawl up his body, placing your cock in front of his mouth. He mouths at the tip eagerly as you gain your balance. You push slowly into his mouth until he has taken you all the way back again, let him get used to the intrusion into his mouth and throat, and then you are fucking into the velvet heat, groaning as he gags slightly around you.</p><p>You look down from where you are leaned up against the wall, propping yourself on it with your elbows, and you see that he is still looking absolutely elated. You also see those damn pecs of his. So much muscle bundled on his chest. You remove yourself from his mouth once more, good timing too because if you had waited much longer, you would have been Cumming down his throat, and you are not ready for this to be over yet.</p><p>You move back a bit, your ass hovering over Katsuki’s abdomen, and slide your saliva covered length along his sternum. You run a hand down to tweak harshly at one of his nipples, “Flex.” You say, your voice rough with need.</p><p>He looks at you oddly for a moment, before he grins wickedly, and then begins to flex his pecs on either side of your cock. Left, right, both, he changes which one he is flexing, how fast he is alternating, and sometimes just holds, with both of sides flexed tight on either side, and you thrust between them, one hand on top of your dick to keep it sliding in the correct place.</p><p>Every so often, when you are thrusting forward, he will bend his head to mouth at your tip, or gather his saliva to spit on it to keep it wet enough to slide between, but after a few minutes, he pushes you onto your back, and straddles you with his ass toward you. While you were disappointed at not getting to cum onto his pretty face, you aren’t disappointed for long as he reaches over to your night stand, goes straight to where you keep your lube (How did he know?) and coats his own fingers generously.</p><p>You watch in slack jawed fascination as he reaches behind himself, and groans deeply as two of his fingers enter his asshole. You watch him work himself open thrusting deeply, and then scissoring. Your cock twitches as you watch him, and you stroke your length until he is ready.</p><p>He removes his fingers, opting to lube your cock up as well. You sit up partially, turning his head so that your lips can meet again as he lines himself up, and then slowly impales himself on you. You groan into his mouth as he starts to ride you. His hips rocking back onto yours, his ass slapping against your abdomen, as he snakes a hand up to tangle in your hair, tongues still tangling as you both moan into each other’s mouths.</p><p>He adjusts his positioning so that you are hitting the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him, and when you begin to piston your hips up to meet the slide of his, his head is thrown back in absolute ecstasy.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum Kats…” you grit out as you reach around him to start stroking him to his completion. You clench the muscles in your pelvis, trying to stave off your release until after he gets his.</p><p>His moans and grans are getting louder, and he is making this panting sound that is going straight to your dick, making it much more difficult to not just let go, when he finally grunts, “Cumming… you… inside…” as you feel sticky fluid on your hand, and your legs. You milk his cock for a few moments more before you remove your hand, and piston your hips faster, filling him with your cum.</p><p>Your hips jerk a few more times, before stilling, and you flop back to lay with your arm over your eyes. Reaching your other arm out after he clambers off or you, you search blindly for your shirt, tossing it in what you think in his general direction to clean up.</p><p>“I need your half of the rent by Friday.” He says, gathering his clothes and heading out the door. Throwing a satisfied smirk that you don’t see over his shoulder.</p><p>“What the hell was that.” You say, still trying to catch your breath</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bad Case of Loving you (Doctor, Doctor)- Robert Palmer (Sugawara)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Medical play gone awkward, and then very right with Sugawara Koushi.<br/>This is a new one for me so I am not sure how well it came out. Let me know in the comments.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your fiancé has finally graduated med school. After four years of college, four more years of med school, countless all nighters, and what feels like has to be half of the total coffee consumed in Japan, Koushi is going to be a pediatrician, and you all can FINALLY plan your wedding.</p><p>Now is your last chance to live out your dreams of playing doctor with the man you love, before it becomes his every day. You are entirely sure, that once he must put on that coat, and deal with patients all day every day, it won’t be sexy anymore. You are not about to let that happen.</p><p>The day after his graduation, when you are leaving your shift at the office complex you work in, you stop by a few places to pick up some accessories, and then head home to prepare before Suga gets off from his last shift at the bar.</p><p>You undress, and put on a hospital gown that you picked up at a medical supply store, the opening facing forward, and tied just enough that with some creative body positioning, you can mostly hide all of your most intimate places.</p><p>When you hear keys in the lock, you set yourself up on the dining room table that you have cleared off, and put butcher paper across, all of the chairs moved so that they wont get in the way. As Suga closes the door behind himself. He turns, one arm already out of his jacket and his eyes land on you.</p><p>He stands stock still for a moment, eyes drinking you in before a slow smile graces his lips. “I’m so sorry I kept my first patient waiting.” He walks over to the hooks where you all hang your coats and swaps his with the white lab coat with his name embroidered on the left side of the chest that you have hung in its place.</p><p>You watch the muscles in his back flex under his shirt as he shrugs it on, placing his never before used stethoscope around his neck. He then turns back to you. The soft reassuring smile he has been practicing for patients is nowhere to be found, instead you see the intense focused eyes, you remember from when he was playing volleyball.</p><p>He walks over to stand in front of you, that hidden intensity being focused entirely on you makes your heart rate speed up, you move so that your medical gown shifts, the swell of the side of your breasts visible from the sides now, though you use your legs to keep the bottom of the gown closed still.</p><p>“What are we seeing you for today.” He says, practically purring the words.</p><p>You take a deep breath and say the line you’ve been practicing in your head all day, “My heart has been racing, and there is a funny fluttering feeling in my lower stomach.” You say giddily. Is it the best line you could have come up with? Absolutely not, but you managed to get it out without breaking into fits of giggles, and that little twitch of amusement at the corner of his mouth, is worth the silliness.</p><p>“Sounds serious.” He says that twitch at the corner of his mouth, turning into him pressing his lips together to hid a full blown smile. The former intensity in his eyes turning into mirth. He manages to unwrap the stethoscope from around his neck before he can’t hold it in anymore. He is bent over in laughter.</p><p>“I am so…” He chokes out before the laughter wracks his body again. “I’m sorry.” He tries again. “It’s just so porn-y sugar.” You are smiling, even though you are also furiously embarrassed at the whole situation. You uncross your legs, allowing the gown to gape open as you hop off the table.</p><p>You walk quickly into the bedroom, yelling over your shoulder through stifled giggles of your own, “Yeah, I guess it is.” You take off the gown, pulling on one of his hoodies, which absolutely swallows your frame, and putting on pair of boy short panties on underneath it “It started out well though. When I kept my mouth shut.” You giggle at him as your return to where he is sitting on the couch.</p><p>You sit down, curling your legs up beside you, wrap your arms around his waist, and bury your face in his chest. “I was trying to…” You mumble still smiling, and the rest gets lost in the press of your face into his chest, other than, “…stethoscope.”</p><p>He grins again, and one of his hands starts carding through your hair. He thinks to himself how seriously adorable you are, a soft smile playing around his lips as he begins to press his fingers gently into your scalp. You let out a soft “hmm” of pleasure as he lightly massages your head, fingers buried deeply in your short locks.</p><p>You slip your fingers under the hem of his button up shirt and begin to rub small circles into the soft skin of his lower back. You turn your head so that your ear is pressed to his chest instead of you hiding there, and he uses two fingers on his free hand to tilt your chin up so that he can lean down and place a soft kiss on your lips.</p><p>You turn your body a bit more to chase his lips when he starts to pull away, giving him a playful pout when he removes his other hand from your hair, and scoots away from you, standing up and turning to face you.</p><p>“I didn’t say that I didn’t want to fuck you sugar.” He says before heaving you over his shoulder. One arm wrapped around the back of your knees, he reaches across to smack you lightly on your ass, which is in the air beside his head. You blush furiously, covering your face with your hands while you shriek and then giggle.</p><p>He carries you this way to your bedroom, and then reaching both of his hands under your abdomen, tosses you unceremoniously onto the bed. You situate yourself crossways, your back against the wall instead of the headboard, as you watch Suga unbutton his shirt, and shrug out of it.</p><p>He pops the top button on his jeans, and then crawls up your body to kiss you breathless, his hands cupping either side of your face gently, holding your head in place as he ravages your mouth. He traces the fingers of one hand lightly down the side of your neck, stopping briefly to place two on your pulse point.</p><p>He kisses up the opposite side of your jaw to then run his tongue along the shell of your ear. “Patient presents with elevated heart rate.” He says softly before he nips and kisses his way back down, stopping at where the neck of the oversized sweatshirt just barely doesn’t cover the juncture of your neck, and shoulder.</p><p>While he is paying particularly close attention to the sensitive spot, nibbling and sucking a faint mark into the smooth skin, one of your hands is fisted into his hair, the other running over the ropey muscle of his shoulder and upper back.</p><p>He reaches between the two of you and tugs the hem of the sweatshirt up as he returns his mouth’s attention to your kiss swollen lips. He pulls the sweatshirt up so that it is bunched just above the swell of your breasts.</p><p>You gasp lightly as you feel the cold press of metal on your abdomen, sliding upward to rest on your left breast. He pulls away from the kiss, inserting the earpieces of the stethoscope into his ears. His eyes are soft as they look into yours while he listens to the sound of your rapidly beating heart.</p><p>His knee situated between your legs is grazing against your sext through the thin fabric of your cotton panties, and whenever he shifts to maintain his balance and not fall onto you, your pulse jumps. He removes the stethoscope from your skin and moves his mouth down your chest to claim one of your nipples. He sucks roughly on the already stiffening peak before tugging lightly, and rolling it gently between his teeth, while the tip of his tongue brushes against it.</p><p>As he moves to give similar attention to the other nipple, he applies the cool metal of the still present stethoscope to the first, as you wiggle your hips against his knee in search of stimulation to your neglected pussy.</p><p>He soon releases the second abused nub; he is soothing it the same way. Kissing down your abdomen. He looks up at you after laving the spot just above the waistband of your panties with his tongue, and he removes the chest piece from your skin. He leans up to place the stethoscope to the side, and when he does, his eyes light upon the nightstand.</p><p>He turns to you, raising an eyebrow at you, before grabbing the items he spied there. Your cheeks flame in embarrassment. You had left a few of the items you had picked up in here, because you weren’t sure that you could bring yourself to ask him to use them, but now you are hearing the snap of latex gloves being pulled onto his hands.</p><p>You hear the clink of metal on metal as he preps the speculum you had purchased in a moment of horny impulse, and your pussy throbs in anticipation. He settles himself back between your legs, as he begins rubbing you through your underwear, and you moan loudly as you finally get the touch you have been craving.</p><p>His eyes meet yours, the blush still high in your cheeks before he speaks. “Would you like a pelvic exam sugar?” his voice is in a lower register than usual, and his breath catches at the end of the sentence. You nod dumbly at him, trying to convey exactly how much you want him to use the unconventional toy on you.</p><p>He yanks your panties down your legs, fingers ghosting over your folds as he speaks again. “I need you to use your words baby.” He slips a latex covered finger inside you, meeting little to no resistance with how absolutely drenched you already are for him.</p><p>“Yes, please.” You say softly, before groaning as he curls that one digit just right, “Stretch my pussy please.”</p><p>He inserts another finger, and then a third thrusting them them into you and curling, setting a leisurely pace. The sound of wet latex pumping in and out of you, his fingers rubbing against one another, the slow aching build of pressure in your lower abdomen as you chase the feeling that he is not quite moving fast or hard enough to give you, and then you are empty, his hand moving to place one of your legs on his shoulder, and the other so that it is fully open at the hip, foot up by your ass and the side of you knee touching the bed.</p><p>You again feel the touch of cool metal, but this time it is entering you. He lets the admittedly thin tip rest inside you for a moment, and then there is a clicking sound, and slight pressure as he begins to spread the jaws of the instrument. You can feel your sensitive hole stretching, and what you wouldn’t give to see what he is seeing. If the slack jawed, blown pupiled look on his face is anything to go by, it is erotic as fuck.</p><p>After a little while of this, interspersed with him rubbing quick teasing circles onto your clit. The ratcheting sounds of him spreading you stop. He grabs the dildo that you had purchased specifically for this, and lobes it up. The sight of his, still, latex covered hands coating the toy in lube is something you never thought you would find as sexy as you do.</p><p>Then he is thrusting the toy into your gaping hole and holy shit does it feel good. It seems to be the perfect size to fit inside the jaws of the speculum, and you spare a moment from the pleasure to thank whatever powers that be for that, because you feel so full.</p><p>You are a panting, gasping mess, writhing on the silicon cock that is stuffing you, while those metal jaws are still holding your pussy open the widest it has ever been. Suga has finally taken his cock out of his pants and is stroking himself rhythmically while he pumps the toy into you.</p><p>His eyes drink you in as you cum around the toy, and you are ready for the real thing. “Need you.” You whimper. Your sweatshirt has ridden up even further, it is bunched up at your chin, the arms and shoulders pulling awkwardly, and as he carefully closes and removes the speculum, you pull it the rest of the way off.</p><p>His jeans are now pulled down to just below the curve of his ass cheeks, he rolls you onto your side, pressing your legs together and trapping your arm between them. He thrusts into you in one smooth move, his hand on the side of your face. There is no resistance when he enters you, from how far you have been stretched.</p><p>He is up on his knees, thrusting into you at an angle, that hand still pressing the side of your face down into the bed. You have rarely seen Suga lose control in any situation, but with the combination of the knowledge that you were able to do this to him, and the depth of his rapid thrusts, you are already building up to what you know is going to be a mind blowing orgasm.</p><p>He is pressing you harder into the bed, and his hips are starting to stutter as you near the crest of the wave of pleasure you are riding, and then you are free falling off the top. You feel your walls clench, and then they are pulsing around his cock, and you are seeing stars on the dark insides of your eyelids.</p><p>You vaguely hear him tell you he is going to cum, but the ring of pleasure in your ears is too much for you to actively process it. His hips stutter against you, and he is spilling inside of you. Then you are just limp. The buzzing white noise of an absolutely blissed out brain is all that fills your ears as you feel him sag against you, and then remove his cock from inside you.</p><p>You roll onto your back, stretching your arms and legs out as you hear him leave and come back with a warm damp towel to clean you up. He slides into the bed behind you, and bundles your naked form into your arms, pressing a soft kiss to your temple.</p><p>“Much better that try.” He says with a joking tone in his voice. You feel his chuckles rumbling in his chest behind you. “Rest Sugar.” He says as he nuzzles his face into your neck.</p><p>“Love you.” You say softly before drifting into a well-deserved post-orgasm nap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Universal Mind Control- The Neptunes (Shinso)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You've had a bad day, and Hitoshi is here to help you unwind.</p><p>Shinso HitoshixFemale!Reader<br/>Prompt breathplay</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this on my phone so the formatting may be wonky, but please enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       Your day has been shit. Like the worst day you’ve had in at least three months. First you broke the heel on one of your favorite shoes as you were walking down the street, then that asshole from the third floor bumped into you, and your coffee spilled all down the front of your favorite fall sweater. You had been absolutely swamped with work because, unbeknownst to you, your counterpart had quit her job that morning so you were doing the work of two people, and finally and most irritatingly of all, you had had to redo the numbers for three different reports at the end of the day because the new girl had screwed them up beyond repair.</p><p>Now you were on your way home, limping slightly due to the height difference of your shoes. Your exhaustion is bone deep, too bad it doesn’t extend to your mind, which is buzzing from the stress. You struggle up to your apartment door, wrestling with your bags, which don't seem to want to stay on your shoulder, and shove your key into the lock after a good four or five tries and a near feral growl of frustration.</p><p>You walk in, toe off your shoes, and scan the apartment for the Indigo tuft that always signals your boyfriend’s location. You find Shinso on the couch, drop your bags in the entryway, and fling yourself onto the cushion beside him with a groan. He shifts his eyes from the book he was reading, an eyebrow quirked up over one tired eye, “Tell me how you really feel, Kitten.”</p><p>You glare at him through your fingers, as you have covered your face with your hands, trying to block out your day now that you are home. “I am so not in the mood today Toshi.” The first thing you say to him, and it’s this tight voiced, exhausted sass.</p><p>His other eyebrow has now joined it’s brother, high on his forehead, getting ever closer to his hairline. You shift your body closer to his, and he puts down the book, “How to make friends and Influence people” you note wryly. You grip the fabric of his shirt at his shoulders, and place a soft peck on his lips. “I’m sorry. I’ve just had a day,” you say sighing out the words, as though they can carry your stress with them.</p><p>You run a hand through your hair roughly, your head tilting to the right with the pull of your fingers. His eyes trace the long column of your exposed throat, finds the place where he knows your pulse jumps, hidden beneath smooth skin, and a slow smirk graces his lips as he realizes exactly how to both release some of that stress you are carrying, as well as punish you for taking it out on him.</p><p> </p><p>         Your realize just a moment too late what that smirk means. “Relax.” He has already said calmly, activating his quirk on you. The two of you have had an agreement for months about quirk use in the bedroom, so long as he leaves you your mind so that you can tell him if it’s too much, he can control your body at a moment’s notice, so your body relaxes.</p><p> Your shoulders come down from around your ears, your back loses its rigid posture, even the tightness behind your eyes vanishes at that one word. A sigh escapes your lips as, for the first time all day, you unclench every muscle in your body, and it feels so good.</p><p>His hands make their way up your arms, giving a slight squeeze every so often, just to relax your muscles that little bit more, and across your shoulders. “Did my kitten have a bad day?” he asks you softly, his voice a low rumble as he looks into your eyes. His fingers are trailing over the hollow of your throat, as he speaks again, “I’m sorry to hear that.”</p><p> Then his hand is cupped under your jaw, his thumb the only thing placing gentle pressure onto your Carotid artery for mere moments, as he murmurs against your jaw, “That doesn’t mean you should take your frustrations out on me though.” You gasp in a shallow breath, as he nips the underside of your jawline.</p><p>It was such a short time, but it jolted your mind, dislodging the gears that are stuck on stress for just a moment before the loss of that fleeting pressure causes them to stick again. “Don’t you agree Kitten?” he says nuzzling his nose gently up and down the spot between the back of your jaw and the shell of your ear.</p><p>You nod your head, and he grabs you, and pulls you into his lap so that you are sitting with your back pressed against his chest, legs extended in front of you. His right hand returns to cup under your jaw once more, not yet pressing down onto those pulse points, but there and ready to do so. His left hand snakes it’s way under your sweater to cup your breast through the thin fabric of your bra, thumb sliding over your nipple lightly, causing it to stiffen ever so slightly.</p><p>“I need you to speak baby.” He whispers, lips brushing the outside of your ear as you feel the low rumble of his voice in his chest, pressed against your back.</p><p>“Yes sir.” You say in a breathy tone of voice. You wriggle against him as he kneads gently at your breast, mind too focused on WHEN he is going to press his thumb down and give you that blissful white noise of a clear mind again.</p><p>Instead of pressing down though, you hear him growl in your ear once more and feel the strange lack of autonomy that comes with the use of his quirk, “Hold your breath until you have to breathe for your safety.”</p><p>You appreciate his specificity, he is always so careful of your safety when he gives you this gift of not having to be in control. You are holding your breath, feeling the strange hollow tightness that comes with the need to inhale, but refusing to do so in your chest. He is using these free seconds to yank your sweater up, and pull your breasts out of the cups of your bra.</p><p>You aren’t sure how long it has been yet, it can’t have been as long as it feels like, but you finally suck in that much needed breath as he tweaks your right nipple roughly.</p><p>You breathe in deeply as he chuckles darkly in your ear. “Such a good girl." He says softly, rubbing his hand gently over the area before flicking it forward to slap your tit hard enough to leave a slight pink tinge to the skin, and then rubbing soothing circles again.</p><p>You moan lightly at the sting and the following tingle on your flesh. Grinding back into his hips, you search for any stimulation for your poor neglected sex. Your skirt that you wore to work has ridden up on your hips, a</p><p>“Hold your breath again, same as last time baby.” You feel your body stop mid-exhale, and his fingers find you through the material of your already soaked panties. Now that pleasurable buzz of deprivation is joined by satisfying sparks of pleasure as he rubs small achingly slow circles into your clit.</p><p>You hold this breath for longer, spots of light just beginning to dance in your vision, and just as you inhale, two of his fingers slip inside you, curling deliciously while he grinds his palm into the sensitive nub at the juncture of your thighs. The inhale is cut short on a moan.</p><p>You tilt your hips back, trying to control where he is hitting; Moaning needily when he stops the motion of his hand at your movement. He moves his other hand back up to your throat, cupping that same spot under your chin once more.</p><p>Simultaneously, he begins to piston his fingers furiously into you, and also apply a that light pressure to your Carotid again. “Cum for me Kitten.” He growls into your ear, his quirk washing over you one final time.</p><p>Your body obeys instantly as your mind empties, you feel the coil and build, and then the crest and breaking of the wave of your orgasm, so much faster than would be possible under ordinary means.</p><p> He removes his hand as you sag panting back into him. Running his clean hand over your hair, and murmuring praise to you between soft kisses to your temple.</p><p>“Thank you Toshi.” You sigh sleepily as you snuggle into his embrace. The stress of the day forgotten, and only the peaceful, post-orgasm drowsiness, and so much love for the man behind you.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Express Yourself- Madonna (Kageyama)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Intimate downtime with Kageyama/Female!Reader.<br/>They are in a committed Adult Nursing Relationship.<br/>There is no sex in this. It is just a lowkey evening of suckling and HGTV.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             The start of it all came down to your forgetfulness. Some called it mom brain, but you know that you have always been incapable of remembering absolutely everything you need to get through the day, and if having your baby had made it just a tiny bit worse, well that’s neither here nor there.</p><p>Until the night you forgot to bring your breast pump to a Christmas party with your friends, you could never have imagined entering an adult nursing relationship with your husband, but that night, when he had to latch on and suckle you to help you express the excess milk you were still producing since you had weaned your now 18 month old child, you realized that that is exactly what you wanted.</p><p>             Now, almost a year later, you are surprised it hadn’t occurred to you sooner. Tobio has always been a fiend for milk. You really should have seen this coming if you are honest. He is also an emotionally constipated mess, so maybe it is a bit understandable why you didn’t consider the intimate dynamic of this specific kink.</p><p>You stop your musing for a moment as you hear small feet padding down the hall, to get ANOTHER, glass of water before they go to sleep you are sure, and you don’t resume until you are cuddling up on the couch with Tobio. Your breasts feel heavy and full after not expressing for most of the day. You know that after your child is tucked up in bed, it is his time.</p><p>You curl up on the end of the couch, flipping to a DVR’d episode of Flip or Flop, and pull the outer layer of your nursing tank top up. You take a long sip of water from the glass you keep beside your place on the sofa, and then move the inner panel of the tank top down to expose your left breast.</p><p>Covering your lower half up with a blanket, and settling in to watch the episodes you had missed of your show. Tobio comes to join you moments later. He positions himself so that the two of you will be able to comfortably watch your show, while he suckles.</p><p>You feel another rush of love for your husband as you brush his hair off his forehead. When he first told you that he wanted to drink from you again, you had no idea how intimate the act would feel when not done out of necessity. How close it would bring the two of you.</p><p>You know what the science says about the release of prolactin and oxytocin. You know that is supposedly what makes you feel this closeness, but you also know that science can’t truly explain the feelings that resting with Tobio while he suckles gives you.</p><p>Running your fingers through his soft raven locks, humming lightly, and watching the couple on the screen try to turn the dumpster fire of a house into a beautiful home is honestly the most relaxing part of your day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://www.rollingstone.com/culture/culture-features/inside-the-misunderstood-world-of-adult-breastfeeding-249376/</p><p>https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/in-excess/201606/erotic-lactation</p><p>Here are a couple of links with more information on erotic lactation, and Adult Nursing relationships (ANRs)</p><p>I wanted to show the softer side to this "kink" which seems to not get talked about enough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sensory Deprivation by The Acacia Strain (Shoji & Tokoyami)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shoji is dealing with Sensory Overload, but his lovers Tokoyami Fumikage, and yourself know how to do a reset for him.</p><p>Based on a sensory deprivation/Float Chamber.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not sure how much I love this, but I feel like Shoji and Tokoyami don't get enough love. </p><p>Decided on Pup for our pet name from Shoji because it is the word for a baby bat. Fight me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mezo Shoji is always calm, cool, collected, and most of all, in control. Honestly, it must be difficult not to be that way when he is able to sense every change in the world around him. A single shift in the wind, plus an extra nose, and he can smell the people and creatures in the surrounding areas. An extra ear or two, and he can hear even the quietest exhaled breaths. The only drawback of his magnificent quirk? So. Much. Sensory. Overload.</p><p>Even when he wasn’t actively on a job, not engaging his quirk to supplement his already well-trained senses, there are so many nerves in the membranous webbing between his dupli-arms. A brush of his shirt across them, the air conditioner kicking on with the vent right above his seat, freaking blankets. There is so much stimulation ALL THE TIME.</p><p>It’s not surprising then that he gravitated toward you and your quirk in the beginning. So many of your classmates at UA with mutation quirks did after all. You have the opposite of Aizawa’s quirk; While he can erase non-mutation quirks, you can turn off that mutated gene.</p><p>What is surprising is that the two of you got along like a house on fire. His quiet intensity when around others was more out of necessity than anything. You can’t even count the number of times that the two of you, along with Fumikage, had stayed up all night playing horror video games, watching movies, and generally goofing off.</p><p>People tended to think that, because the three of you weren’t quite as… exuberant… as your classmates, that you all were bland or boring, but Shoji is probably one of the funniest people you have ever known, and Tokoyami is one of the most sarcastically irreverent.</p><p>It stood to reason then, that when you all graduated from UA, and went out in the world to be heroes, you would all move in together, and if after a few months, you had all fallen comfortably into what Mina laughingly called a “thruple”; You wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>                Today though, Shoji has been short with you and Fumikage. The space between his eyebrows is pinched together. Every little sound or flash of a scene across the T.V. out of the corner of his eye seems to have his shoulders inching up closer to his ears.</p><p>You can see his jaw clench when Fumi cracks his knuckles, and then he is standing up from the dining room table and striding over to you. His sharp eyes look pained, and you know what is coming.</p><p>Shoji grabs your hand, and you immediately activate your quirk, watching as his six arms meld into two. He pulls you up from your spot on the couch and tugs you into your bedroom. Fumikage is following behind the two of you. You are so grateful that he is nearly always on the same page when it comes to these situations.</p><p>As you switch places with Shoji, and lead him to the bed, Fumikage goes to the large windows on two of the walls and twitches the blackout curtains closed. You thank whatever gods there are for him having gotten full control over dark shadow, because the last thing you need when Shoji is on sensory overload like this, is those two fighting one another.</p><p>You sit down on the bed, and Shoji crawls to sit between your spread legs. Fumi then calls dark shadow out, and he nods as he is asked to cover Shoji’s back. This keeps his body from actually touching yours, other than the one hand you are keeping pressed to his skin with your quirk still activated.</p><p>A blindfold is slipped over his eyes, and Dark Shadow moves to cover his ears, nose, and mouth as well.</p><p>Sho has described this to you before. The feeling of nothingness, the way that the one point of touch, other than the feeling of silken darkness that is Dark Shadow surrounding him, being your hand on his low back grounds him. He said that the absolute silence, and absolute dark were so still and calm that he wouldn’t even be sure he actually existed anymore, if it weren’t for that hand.</p><p>You and Fumikage share a look over the mass of writhing darkness that you know to be Shoji’s head. He walks closer to your side, pushing your hair back from your forehead, and kissing right between your eyebrows. You run the fingers of your free hand down his left arm and tangle your fingers with his.</p><p>You are careful not to activate your quirk on your right hand, if you do, dark shadow will disappear, and Shoji will be yanked quite abruptly from his cocoon of nothingness. In your experience, that doesn’t go well.</p><p>When the clock flips to show that he has been in this state for a full five minutes, you tap the index finger of your hand that is pressed to his back three times, as a warning that the two of you are going to slowly start giving him his senses back.</p><p>Dark shadow starts to slowly move back from Sho's legs, and Fumikage is already there, gently massaging them with short squeezes so that the first feeling he gets back is the comforting touch of familiar hands. You tap your finger three more times, and nod to Dark Shadow, and he pulls away from Shoji’s mouth. Fumikage begins to massage his legs a bit harder, earning a pleasurable groan.</p><p>You smile at the way Fumi preens, always enchanted by his more birdlike mannerisms. You tap your finger again, and the darkness surrounding him ripples backwards, leaving his stomach and pelvis uncovered as well as both of his hands. You tap twice in question for if he can handle more than just simple touch for comfort, as you can already see the imprint of Fumikage’s hardened cock through his pajama pants.</p><p>Three sets of eyes are watching when Shoji gives a quick thumbs up, and a little too loudly says, “Please.”</p><p>You watch hungrily as Fumikage runs his hands up Shoji’s sculpted thighs, and gently palms him through his shorts. His eyes are on yours, and he winks at you playfully as your tongue darts out to wet your lips. “You will get a turn too feather.” He says playfully before pulling Shoji’s length from his waistband and beginning to slowly stroke him.</p><p>Shoji is moaning loudly, one of the perks of him not being able to hear himself in your opinion, and the sound goes straight to your pussy. You tap three times again and jerk your chin at Dark Shadow. The inky blackness pulling farther back to reveal Shoji’s chest, and shoulders. You slide your hand around to the front of him, being sure to never pick it up, lest your quirk falter.</p><p>There is sweat popping up on your forehead, holding your quirk constantly for as long as you have, while also being incredibly turned on, is always draining for you. You drag your nails across his abdomen, and watch the shiver ripple up through his muscles, and disappear int thick shadows still, clustered around his throat and the majority of his head.</p><p>Fumikage is still stroking Shoji at a languorous pace. Stopping every so often to thumb at his slit. You tap the same triple tap as always, and the shadows flow away from him completely. He still does not have his sight because of the blindfold, but he can hear you when you trail your fingers up to tweak gently at one of his nipples. You lean over he shoulder from your place behind him, and whisper little nothing stuff about how well he takes care of you and Fumi, and how it is your turn to take care of him now.</p><p>“Let us handle everything.” you say softly, as you finally move your hand away from his skin and allow your quirk to deactivate. You gently extract yourself from behind him, and move to slowly straddle his hips, your knees slotting just below his lowest arm. You lean forward, pressing your breasts against his chest, and a kiss to his lips.</p><p>“Do you want me to ride you Sho?” you say softly as you run small circles of the membrane webbing between his arms with your nails. Another shudder runs through him.</p><p>“Please.” He says again. He is always fairly monosyllabic when you guys are helping him reset, re-associate touch with good feelings and not irritation. You kiss him softly once more, nodding your affirmation against his lips.</p><p>“Okay baby.” You turn around so you are straddling him with your ass to him, you grin as you think of how much he usually enjoys watching you in this way. Fumikage helps to guide him into your wet heat, and you settle slowly down on him, until he is bottomed out inside of you. You still, taking the time to allow him to get used to the feeling, not wanting to overstimulate him too quickly.</p><p>You motion to Fumikage, gesturing for him to step in front of you. He does so, and pulls his cock out of his pants, the tip already dripping with precum, from rutting against the bed while he stroked Shoji. You plant your hands on the mattress between Shoji’s feet. “Tap twice on my hip if you want me to move faster.” You say, the tiredness starting to show in your voice.</p><p>As you begin to slowly ride Shoji, you bend your waist forward, and take Fumikage into your mouth. The change in position causes Shoji to hit at a different, deeper angle. You moan over the head of Fumikage’s length. Because your hands are busy, keeping your balance while you slowly impale yourself on Shoji, and then raise yourself up again, he has his hand wrapped around his shaft, to stroke himself in time with your mouth’s movements.</p><p>You feel Shoiji’s hands at your waist and hear his groans at the slow torturous pace you have set thus far. He taps the tips of his fingers against your side. You grit your teeth as exhaustion laps over your in waves. You pick up the pace a bit, and he definitely feels the difference. You are also bobbing faster on Fumikage, he is thrusting into your mouth now, and his head is thrown back in ecstasy as one of his hands tugs and kneads gently at his balls.</p><p>You are faltering in your movements when you feel living night wrap around you, supporting you as Shoji, who has now taken his blindfold off, begins to piston up into you. You are so grateful to your boys as a feeling like a spring winding begins to coil in your stomach. You slacken your jaw completely so that Fumikage can fuck into it unrestrained.</p><p>He is the first to cum, pulling out a moment too late, the sticky substance going in your mouth, on your chin, and even a speck on your cheek. The spring inside of you is now nearly at the breaking point, and it snaps as dark shadow subtly changes your position, so you aren’t leaned over anymore.</p><p>That change is all you needed. Your orgasm comes crashing over you. Shoji is pumping up into you, chasing his own pleasure, and then he is slamming up once, twice, and then stilling as he spills into you.</p><p> </p><p>                You roll off of Shoji with the help of dark shadow, attempting to get up so that you can get a towel for Sho and Fumi to clean up with, but you feel two sets of hands on your shoulders. “Stay down Pup.” Shoji says softly, “It’s our turn to take care of you.” You see a faint smile tilting at the corners of his lips as he repeats your words back to you.</p><p>Fumikage helps you to clean off, while Shoji snuggles up to you from behind. “Feeling better I take it?” you giggle, as your other lover climbs into bed with the two of you and snuggles closer.</p><p>“Much better Pup. Thanks for the reset.” He chuckles close to your ear, “Now both of you rest.” He wraps his long arms around the both of you, and you close your eyes contentedly with a last thought of “My boys,” before dreams claim you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Breed-Nirvana (Denki)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Denki is your court-mate, and he is very unhappy to find you being accosted by three Alphas in the park.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                These three Alpha’s are going to drive you bananas. This is exactly why you wear scent suppressant patches when you aren’t going out with your court-mate. While Denki may not be the most intimidating alpha, he still has the scent, and that generally keeps any others away from you. Even when a particularly pushy alpha decides to try and challenge him for you, Bakugo and Mina are usually happy to help their “resident dumbass,” as they like to call him, defend his tenuous claim on you.</p><p>Of course, today, you didn’t wear your patches, because he is supposed to be meeting you, and OF COURSE, he is running about half an hour late. Now you are backed up against the backrest of a park bench with two male and one female alpha propositioning you.</p><p>You huff out a frustrated breath through your nose, as the she Alpha to your left twines her fingers in a tendril of your loose curly hair. You have been trying for nearly fifteen minutes to make clear your absolute disinterest in ANY of the trio. Sure, one of the guys is over 6 feet tall, and the other has biceps the size of basketballs. The female alpha is absolutely lovely and has the lithe muscled frame of a dancer. You however are, kind of, spoken for.</p><p>Your hand goes to your neck. There, a rough unpolished silver pendant with a lightning bolt hitting through the center of a D carved into the back-side hangs from a black leather cord. It is your courting gift from Denki, and you can’t help but smile at the memory of him stuttering his way through his proposal, only AFTER Katsuki got tired of watching the two of you dance around the issue.</p><p>This smile was a bad idea, because the taller male alpha has taken it as an encouragement, and now has his hand around your wrist. He is tugging you toward him, and his arm is wrapping around your waist. As you struggle the other two alphas are already snarling at the first. “Why do you assume it was smiling at you.” The muscular one snaps.</p><p>You feel a thicker, meatier hand on your upper arm, wrapping from behind, and you know that you must be giving off a thick cloud of distress pheromones. Your, head is whipping from side to side, looking everywhere for blonde hair, golden eyes, and safety.</p><p>You did not see him in your frantic search, and you prepared to fight harder, curling your hands into claws and baring your teeth at the interlopers. You hope that none of them will use their alpha influence over you.</p><p>Seconds before you begin your counterattack, the wind brings you the scent of ozone, copper, and rain. You sag in the hands of your attackers, the absolute relief at Denki’s arrival too much for you to maintain your fight. Your court-mate will handle this anyways.</p><p>As he shoves his way roughly between you and the three who have been harassing you, snarls ripping up from his throat, teeth bared, eyes flashing with fury over the omega he considers HIS being man-handled like this, you decide to calm yourself by thinking about your meeting, and his courtship proposal.</p><p>You had met him just out of UA. He and his friend Hanta Sero were new sidekicks at Team Lurkers Agency, you a lowly mailroom clerk, but when you smelled that scent, you just had to introduce yourself. You waited. Finishing sorting the mail and loading it onto your cart. You weren’t going to come off as one of those desperate omegas that flings themselves at any available alpha.</p><p>When you actually saw him though, you were absolutely confused. How was this scent, that was so strong that it managed to entirely permeate the mailroom as he passed by coming from someone so… small? You physically tilted your head to the side, and lightly scented the air. This was absolutely the correct man, but how?</p><p>What followed was you learning exactly how. His incredibly powerful quirk, the fierce way he protected his friends. It made absolute sense, and boy were you in love. It didn’t make things better that he was absolutely gorgeous. It honestly only made you pine harder for him.</p><p>Even being just friends, you found it difficult not to scent mark everything you could get your hands on. Mina in particular thought it was both hilarious and adorable the time she caught you rubbing the jacket he had let you borrow for the walk from the car to the restaurant you were all going to discreetly over your scent glands.</p><p>“What!” You said to her defensively, before mumbling that maybe having your scent around would make him consider you and blushing furiously. This of course led to Denki running his hands over your face and forehead to make sure you didn’t have a fever and sniffing the air to make sure you weren’t going into heat earlier than you were supposed to. Talk about embarrassing, and there is Mina, practically rolling on the sidewalk in laughter.</p><p>“You are both so ridiculous.” She says as soon as she is able to speak again.</p><p>It was only a few months later that, after Denki had searched Katsuki’s apartment for like 45 minutes to find you a blanket for movie night because “its too cold for her” (it wasn’t), Katsuki grabbed you both by the back of your shirts, and threw you into the guest room. He had shouted, “Figure this out you idiots.” Before barricading the door so you couldn’t get out.</p><p>That was when he had pulled out the small yellow drawstring bag that contained your pendant. His hands were shaking, and he was stuttering. Honestly, it was the least stereotypically Alpha thing you had ever seen him do, and you had seen him do A LOT of shit.</p><p>He had told you how you smelled like apples, honey, and lemon, and that it drove him absolutely crazy when you were near, but even crazier when he couldn’t smell you, and know you were safe. He then asked you to court him, his words rapidly mumbled and his cheeks pink, as he peeked at you from behind that soft golden hair. Of Course, you said yes.</p><p>                You are snapped out of the flashback by Denki, unceremoniously scooping you up, and carrying you toward, not the mall you were supposed to be going to, but the apartment he shares with Sero. His eyes are still hard, and frenzied, even though you had been able to cease the cloud of distress pheromones that had probably been part of the cause of his rage.</p><p>You turn your head to look over your shoulder, and see two of the three other Alphas limping away, the third muscle bound one is still out cold with his head sticking out of a bush. You turn back to stare wide eyed at Denki, both glad and disappointed to have zoned out for whatever he had done to cause that.</p><p>You rub the scent glands on your neck onto his, hoping that the mixture of your scents will help to calm him a little bit. His eyes are still darting to and fro, and his chest rumbles with a suppressed growl every time an alpha or beta so much as looks at the two of you.</p><p>“Denki.” You say softly. He barely even reacts. “Denki, baby.” You try again, a little louder, placing one of your hands on his face. This time, he stops walking for a moment, tuning his face so that his nose is pressed to your hand. He breathes in deep, and he kisses your palm gently. After he turns his head to face forward and begins walking once more, he finally speaks.</p><p>“You weren’t answering your phone.” He practically growls out. You open your mouth to speak, but he shakes his head. “Let me finish please.” You have reached his apartment building and are in the elevator before he speaks again. You squirm slightly in his arms, ready to be let down since you are not hurt and are perfectly capable of walking on your own.</p><p>“You stayed at the park, even though I told you I was running late, and you weren’t answering your phone.” You dart your eyes away from his to look at the ground.</p><p>“Oh.” You say softly.</p><p>“Oh?” He scoffs, “I was out of my mind with worry, and all you can say is “Oh?” He slams through the door to his apartment, and glares at Sero and Jiro on the couch, both of whom see the look on his face and vacate the premises without another word.</p><p>“What were you thinking bug?” he shouts, though he still sets you gently on the bed. “Why would an unmated omega be standing around in a park, for half a fucking hour if she wasn’t waiting for an alpha to come try and pick her up?”</p><p>You are shaking your head, your temper starting to flare. “Am I not enough for you?” He shouts frustratedly, one hand pulling lightly at the hair at his temple. “Were you just looking for a bigger, stronger alpha to take care of you, and got in too deep?”</p><p>You pull back as though you have been slapped, “What the actual FUCK Denki. No. I...”</p><p>“Well then what the hell were you thinking?” He levels his gaze on you, eyes still sparking with frustration, anger, and hurt.</p><p>“I was thinking that I didn’t want to miss you showing up, and make you wait for me you absolute asshole.” You shout back at him. “I was thinking that your scent would still be on me strong enough to keep people like that away.” You know that a good omega doesn’t yell at their alpha. They are meek, and soft, but you have never been a good omega, therefore you do not feel bad for snapping back at him.</p><p>“We aren’t mated bug.” He says quietly, some of the anger having deflated out of him at your words. “Of course, they couldn’t smell my scent strongly enough without a bond.”</p><p>You flop down on the comforter flinging your arms out to either side, “Then fucking bond with me already.” You say. You then snap your mouth shut and cover it with both hands, your eyes darting sideways to see his reaction. You had been thinking about this for a while. You wanted to be this strange, bubbly, kind, handsome alpha’s mate, but he hadn’t brought it up yet.</p><p>All of the anger has left him now. His eyes are wide, his jaw is slack… he looks like he overused his quirk and short circuited. “What did you say?”</p><p>You consider making something up, avoiding his question, anything to not have to say those words again, but the cat is already out of the proverbial bag, and honestly this conversation needs to happen. You need to decide whether to become mates or part ways, because you are afraid that he doesn’t want you, and you are wasting your time.</p><p>With a deep breath you say, “If you want to protect me better, bond with me.” Your voice is steady, your eyes on his golden ones. You wait, watching as he processes what you have just said.</p><p>“You want me to be your mate?” He says, “Are you sure?” You roll your eyes, and then nod. Then he is stalking toward you and taking your face in his hands, “No one but me is ever going to touch you like that again.”</p><p>His lips are on yours then and you can feel the low rumble in his chest as he growls in pleasure at the taste of you. His hands are buried in the tangle of curls that is your hair. The two of you are tumbling over backwards, and he is on top of you.</p><p>He licks across the seam of your lips, and you open for him to start plundering your mouth with his tongue, running your hands up his back, feeling the muscles tensed there. He moves his nose to your neck, inhaling deeply, as he looks up at you. His eyes dilate, “Mine.” He growls, as he begins to gently graze his teeth against your skin.</p><p>His hands are roaming possessively over your body. He is tearing your shirt over your head and palming one of your breasts through the thin material of your bra. His mouth kissing a line of fire down your collarbone, and you whimper when he claims your other peaked nipple through the fabric. You can already feel how wet you are with your slick.</p><p>This is different from your previous make-out sessions. The two of you had agreed not to go to far, to avoid getting out of control, and bonding in the heat of the moment. He had never stayed with you during one of your actual heats for the same reason. You both wanted to be sure, but now all bets were off.</p><p>His hands were claiming every bit of exposed skin they could get to, his mouth exploring behind them. When he rips the front of your bra to save the time of getting it unclasped, your omegan instincts kick into overdrive at the show of dominance. You writhe beneath him as he laves at not just your nipple, but most of your breast with his tongue, teeth grazing skin intermittently.</p><p>His hands are working the hem of your skirt upwards, and then his nails are raking down the inside of your thighs. You moan loudly at this. Not even embarrassed as he makes his way down between your legs and inhales your scent deeply. His eyes meet yours, pupils entirely blown, acting only on instinct at this point, and then pulls your panties roughly down your legs, and dives mouth first onto your pussy.</p><p>You feel his tongue raking up your folds, and then stopping to circle your clit, and you cry out loudly. Within moments he has you writhing against his mouth, his tongue fucking in and out of your tight slick coated hole. Then you are cumming, and he looks at you in triumph.</p><p>You don’t even have time to think before he has himself in hand, pants and underwear shoved low below his ass cheeks, and is sliding into your pussy your slick helping you take him easily.</p><p>He stills for only a moment, and then he is jackhammering into you, eyes lust glazed and unfocused. He is already close, and that makes you proud that you can make him feel so good with your body. You buck your hips up to meet his, and he growls low in the back of his throat. Then he is cumming inside of you, you can see it in the way that his muscles tense and his hips stutter. It is then that you notice that he had kept his knot from you.</p><p>You wait for him to still, and then attempt to move away whimpering, confused as to why he did not bite you, did not knot you, why he didn’t tie the two of your together via a permanent mating bond, but he grabs your hips and holds you in place, voice low and growling in your ear, “I’m not finished with you yet firefly.”</p><p>He pulls out of you,” Present yourself for me.” A shiver runs down your spine as you roll over onto your stomach. You prop yourself up on your elbows, ass in the air. You hear him remove his pants completely so that he will have a full range of free motion, and position himself behind you once more.</p><p>“Do you want my knot little mega?” He practically purrs to you as he uses two fingers to stuff the small amount of his cum that is escaping your hole back inside of you. He curls his fingers as he cups your sex, and you gasp as he grazes the exactly perfect spot inside you.</p><p>“Yes.” You breathe out softly. He curls his fingers again.</p><p>“Yes, Alpha.” You moan, and then his fingers are gone, replaced quickly with his already hard cock. He thrusts into you to the hilt. He has one knee, and one foot on the bed as he begins to rock into your dripping pussy, the mixture of his first load and your slick making the movements smooth.</p><p>“I’m going to breed your little omega hole, and then mate you.” He growls to no one in particular. His words fan that fire low in your belly though, and you rock your hips back into him. “Going to fill this hole so full of my cum that you can’t help but catch. No other alpha is ever going to lay their filthy paws on my omega ever again.”</p><p>You are already so worked up after the first round that you can feel your pleasure building. He places his other knee on the bed, legs spread a bit so that he can lean forward while he pistons rapidly into you. The sound of the fleshy part of your ass smacking into his lower abdomen, and his harsh breathing in your ear is driving you absolutely wild. You feel his knot, near the base of his cock swelling inside you, locking the two of your together as he fucks into you harder.</p><p>There are high keening sounds coming from deep in the back of your throat, and then he has bitten you at the juncture of your neck and shoulder. You feel the bond snap into place, and that plus the pain in your shoulder and the pleasure of him inside you sends you over the edge.</p><p>Your walls clamp around him, and the both of you are practically howling as you each climax.</p><p> </p><p>                He helps you to lay down, maneuvering the two of you so that you are on your side, his knot not having subsided enough for him to safely remove himself, and he licks at the bleeding mark on your shoulder. “My mate.” He says softly, lovingly. “I love you little lightning bug.”</p><p>“I love you too Denki.” You sigh out happily as you prepare to snuggle against him either until he can remove himself, or its time for round three. You are fine with either.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A knot can be withheld from a partner by an alpha as it is at the base of the penis. Therefore, if it is not inserted there is no "Knotting"</p><p>Catch means to get pregnant within the omegaverse.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Voyeur-Kim Carnes (Chisaki Kai ft. Rappa)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So this is Voyeur Chisaki Kai watching Rappa/Fem!Reader.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to preface this with I do not think that Kai would willingly touch another person, but I absolutely think he would watch.</p><p>Also this is hot wet garbage. Read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai likes to watch.</p><p> </p><p>He likes to watch the infected of this world go about their lives.</p><p>He likes to watch the subjects of his experiments.</p><p>He likes to watch the light leave the eyes of the incurable.</p><p>His sharp eyes over the top of his plague mask are always trained on someone, or something that holds his attention. This watchfulness was what had initially drawn you to him. You liked his quiet. The way that even when he ranted about the illness of this world, his words were soft. His small golden eyes focused on some idea of a clean world far in the distance.</p><p>The best times were when this watchfulness was trained on you. Whether watching you read in the corner of what you had lovingly dubbed “the compound”, or in more private moments where his eyes skim over your body like ghostly hands.</p><p>You often wish his hands would replace that heavy gaze but know that they won’t. Every time this happens, you retreat into your head, eyes going unfocused. Imagining the feel of his hands on your skin. You believe they would be soft. So much of his life, they have been protected. There is no way that there can be callouses built up over those palms and fingertips that so rarely touch anything but the lining of his pristine white gloves.</p><p>You imagine him running his hand running over your bare stomach, your hand following the path that you wish his were taking, and his eyes follow your hand.</p><p>You stop.</p><p>This isn’t enough anymore, but how do you go about asking for what you are wanting? You roll onto your stomach to face him. “Kai. I need someone to touch me.” You level your eyes at his, trying to be firm with him.</p><p>His face doesn’t change as he nods once, and the presses a button on the intercom on the table to his left. There is a single buzz, and then he speaks, “Tell Rappa to come to my Angel’s room.” There is a short reply of, “Yes Sir.” And then silence once more.</p><p>You stare at him a moment longer, and slowly, the truth of the situation dawns on you. He has been planning for this.</p><p>               </p><p>                Moments later Rappa is entering the room, all 8’3” of him. His t-shirt is tight around his bulging muscles, and his auburn hair is flowing down his back. Your eyes dart to Kai, brows knit together in concern, but he is just watching as always.</p><p>“You said you wanted someone to touch you Angel.” He says in his usual soft tone of voice, but you think you must be imagining the tinge of lust that you think you hear. “He is here to touch you.” He extends one hand, and motions between the two of you expectantly.</p><p>“And you’re okay with this?” You say incredulously, turning to look at Rappa once more. He is already removing his shirt, generous pectoral muscles, and defined abdomen now on display. Your mouth goes dry as you drink him in.</p><p>“I volunteered for this.” He says gruffly, his eyes falling onto the exposed skin of your legs beneath your tank top. You gulp and skitter back slightly on the bed as he stalks toward you. You look toward Kai again and think to yourself that you are going to get whiplash if you keep this up. He just does that same small nod again.</p><p>Rappa climbs onto the bed, and you lean back, head over the edge just enough that you can keep your eyes locked on Kai’s. Without any hesitation, his hands are on you. So very different from how you imagine Kai’s would be, but it has been so long since you have had your body caressed like this. You shiver as calloused palms run over the skin of your legs.</p><p>You palm roughly at your breast, and your hand is knocked away, replaced by his huge platter sized one. One of them spans the entirety of your chest, pressing your breasts together. He squeezes gently, and you gasp. It is an odd sensation, but not, obviously, bad.</p><p>You aren’t sure how things are going to work with those gigantic mitts of his. One of his pinkies is the size of half of your hand. It is daunting to say the least. Apparently though, he already knows ways to work around this though, as he begins to rub gently at your sex with just the tips of his large fingers.</p><p>You moan loudly, finally noticing a reaction from Kai. He is rubbing himself through his pants, and you have never seen this before. You can’t look away, refusing to even close your eyes against the pleasure that is already building low in your stomach, just from the stimulation of your clit.</p><p>When Rappa slips your panties down your legs, and gently begins to push just his pinky into your sopping hole. The stretch of even that has you groaning at the fullness. When he starts thrusting his pinky in and out of your pussy, and he is still able to span up to stimulate your clit with his thumb.</p><p>Kai is rubbing himself faster through his pants as your breaths are coming faster. Rappa switches so that his middle finger is curling and thrusting into you, and with your eyes glued to Kai’s, you are able to imagine that it is him, but it is still Rappa’s name falling from your lips as you cum around his digit.</p><p>Kai’s body stiffens, and his eyes close for a few moments. “Thank you Rappa.” You breathe out into the silence of the room before you notice that he is achingly hard. You turn away from Kai and sit up on your knees.</p><p>Running your fingertips over his chest and abdomen, you quickly free him from his pant. You should have known that his cock would match his hands in that it is huge. When you dip your head to wrap your lips around him, you can barely get your lips over the head he is so thick.</p><p>He reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a bottle of lube, squirting a generous amount into your hand. You wrap both of your hands, one below the other around his cock, and begin to pump him, while alternating between tonguing at his slit, and pressing your tongue flat to the bottom of his length.</p><p>You begin to twist your hands in opposite directions rhythmically, and he tenses up. A few moments later, you feel his hand on your shoulder, gently pushing you away so that he can stroke himself to completion.</p><p> </p><p>                Rappa leaves as abruptly as he entered, leaving you and Kai alone. “You are filthy.” Kai says after a moment, leaving you to take a shower, and get dressed for bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel bad for rappa honestly. May write a stand alone for this big ass man because like we just used him as a fuck toy and gave him a pity handy. </p><p>His hands do be big AF though. I'm legit scared of them. How huge must his dick be for those hands.....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Phantom- Jessie Paege (Ectoplasm)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ectoplasm/Fem!Reader clone fucking prompt for kinktober</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I created the name for ectoplasm because he doesn't have one in canon. it means like multiple ghosts in Japanese so like on the nose, but nice. His appearance is based on a pic I found when searching ectoplasm civilian clothes so idk. I like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Ectoplasm: Noun. </p><p>1.) The viscous, clear outer layer of the cytoplasm in amoeboid cells.<br/>2.) A supernatural viscous substance that is supposed to exude from the body of a medium during a spiritualistic trance and form the material for the manifestation of spirits. <br/>3.) The hero who has starred in FAR too many of your dirtier daydreams. </p><p>It took six months of working at UA with Fukushu Yurei before you saw him without his hero costume. You would never have guessed that hiding beneath the hulking form shrouded in the black and gold suit and oversized khaki poncho would be the biggest nerd you had ever seen in your life. </p><p>The thick black glasses on his sloped nose, the short messy curls… the gods be damned sweater vest. He is so dorky; it honestly melts your heart.  Every time you talk to him in the parking lot on the way to your cars, you swear you fall a little more in love. </p><p>While others might find his blank white eyes off-putting, you love to watch the way his eyebrows make his face animated. There are many who are scared of his mouth, teeth exposed all the way to where his jaw hinges, but you honestly don’t mind it. Its almost like a permanent smile for the perpetually upbeat man. </p><p>            You could go on for hours about every great thing about your co-worker, but then other people might see him the way you do, and you are still trying to work up the courage to ask him out. </p><p>It is not your fault. Honestly. There was the one time that you finally were ready to ask, your mouth was open, the words were making their way up your throat, and Power Loader had come ambling up shouting exuberantly at him. Your hopes dashed, you had walked alone to your car, smacking yourself in the forehead with your curled-up hands. </p><p>Your next attempt had gone JUST as well, as the two of you had walked out to your cars, you had tripped over a hole in the asphalt, the papers in your arms scattering everywhere. You had quickly picked them up, and fled limping to your vehicle, cheeks flaming. </p><p>Needless to say, you hadn’t tried again in the intervening weeks, but today was the day. You were going to get this dork in your bed. Nothing was going to stop you today. <br/>You have it all planned out, and you head toward his office moments before class is dismissed so that you don’t miss him. Pausing for a moment outside the door, you place a hand to your chest, and take three deep breaths. Nodding to yourself and raising your hand to knock firmly on the door. </p><p>“If you are a teacher, it’s unlocked. If you are a student, I will discuss whatever it is with you tomorrow!” you hear come, muffled, through the door. You swing the door open, and find that the reason his call out was so quiet is that the top half of his hero costume is currently stuck on his head, and he is struggling to get a forgotten snap at the back undone to rectify the situation.</p><p>“Thank goodness you are here.” He says through the fabric, and you melt at his use of goodness, “Could you help a guy out? I forgot one of the buttons.” You rush over to him and try to help him without ogling his sculpted chest and flat smooth abdomen too much. </p><p>A moment later, he is freed from the offending garment, and he turns, cheeks pinking slightly as he realizes that it is you that has helped him. “Thanks for that.” He says shortly, turning away from you as he pulls on his button up shirt, and smooths it down after fastening it. “What brings you to my neck of the woods?” He says, turning back to you, and pulling his sweater vest over his head. </p><p>“Well… I…” You stutter out, none of this was part of the plan… “You… dinner… me?” You manage to squeak out. Harshly expelling a breath, your face so bright and red it could be used as beacon. He is looking at you, pulling at the wrists of his shirt, face also red. He pushes his glasses up his nose, and you know he is going to reject you.</p><p>“Sure.” He says shortly, “I’ve been meaning to ask you as well, and the timing just never seemed right.” That perpetual grin somehow seems bigger than usual.</p><p>“Okay.” You say, nodding stiffly, and pulling out your phone to text him your address. “How is seven tomorrow?” His eyebrows are high, and how can a man with no pupils or irises look like he is about to start laughing?</p><p>After he agrees, you turn on your heel, and stalk triumphantly from the room. <br/> <br/>          Now, you are on your date, and it is going perfectly. The two of you are talking about your love of old movies. He seriously chose his hero name after slimer was shot down by his teachers. Your favorite books, similar genres but not too many common titles, and your odd shared love for a certain strange snack.<br/>Sure, you zone out at times, watching his hands twisting a napkin, or thinking about pushing that stray chunk of hair back from in front of his eye, but that doesn’t seem to be too big of an issue. </p><p>When your foot grazes his leg under the table, you almost blush, until you remember that he can’t feel it. He lost his legs in the line of duty, its where one of your more embarrassing fantasies of the man stems from. </p><p>The two of you finish eating, and he drives you home. Not being ready for the night to end, you invite him in to peruse your bookshelves. You are leading him into your spare bedroom, flicking on the light as you walk through the door, when you are spun around to face him, and backed against one of the shelves built into the wall his nose trailing up your jawline, the slight exhale of air you feel tickling across you skin gently.</p><p>           “You have no idea, how much I want to kiss you right now.” He exhales lowly. You blink your eyes in confusion when it finally dawns on you. He has no lips, therefore, no kissing. Well, not no lips, but nothing that meets over his teeth, just a thin ridge of skin that covers just above his gumline. You try to un-knit your brows as you search his face, and then you smile softly, looping your arms around his neck, and standing on your tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to the side of his mouth, and he stares at you in what you think must be awe.</p><p>His eyes are widened, his eyebrows nearly disappearing into the messy curls on his forehead. You move to kiss up the side of his cheek to his ear. “There are other ways to show your affection Yurei.” You say softly before running taking the lobe of his ear in your teeth and tugging gently. </p><p>You feel his breath on your neck, and a shiver runs up your spine, chasing his hands up your sides. You, push him back from you gently, grabbing his hand, and leading him from the makeshift library, and into your bedroom. </p><p>           When you enter the bedroom, you turn around to face him, backing toward the bed as you strip off your sweater. Leaving him to drink in the sight of you in only a thin lace bra, and the high waisted black slacks you wore tonight. He walks carefully into the room and follows the path you to where you are standing beside the bed. The two of you wrap up in each other’s arms once more, noses running over necks, tongues flicking over pulse points. </p><p>You reach down to the hem of his ever-present sweater vest and pull it over his head before you turn to the buttons of his shirt. You slowly slip each button of its hole, allowing your fingers to linger and trace over the places of his chest as they are revealed to you. A shudder goes through his body, as you dip your head to nip lightly at his nipple, and then circle it with the tip out your tongue. </p><p>You press soft open-mouthed kisses to his chest, and abdomen as you sit on the edge of the bed. You gesture to the waistband of his pants, and quirk an eyebrow, silently asking his permission to continue. You see his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he gulps and nods his consent. Then you are finished undoing the zipper and taking his half hard cock into your hand. </p><p>Your tongue darts out to lick your lips as you look up at him, stroking him gently for a few moments before licking up the bottom of his now fully erect length. He groans and threads his fingers into your hair. You make a small ‘Hm’ sound before doing it again, and he hisses a breath between those exposed teeth. </p><p>You wrap your lips fully around his tip, and hollow your cheeks, making that ‘hm’ sound again as his hips buck involuntarily, nearly pulling his cock out of your mouth. You begin to slowly sink your mouth onto him. When he hits the back of your throat, you stop momentarily before making the slow journey back up to slide your tongue over his slit. </p><p>You have one hand wrapped over the base of him now, and you bob rapidly up and down his length, your other hand tracing patterns on the back of his still clothed thigh. Then he is pulling out of your mouth and stroking himself until he is cumming on your chest. </p><p>“I appear to have made a mess of you my specter.” He says, his voice low and quiet, and you wonder at the nickname, but make a note to ask him about it later. “We should get you cleaned up.”</p><p>Before you have a chance to ask what he means by we, he is opening his mouth, a pearly white substance creeping from between the rows of startlingly white teeth, and forming into two of the clones that his quirk creates.</p><p>The three of them begin to climb onto the bed, causing you to move backward to give them room. The hands of one of them gently lay you back into the plush bedspread, while the second dips his head to begin lapping the cum from your chest in bread strokes of his tongue. The third, who you think is the original, bends the tab in the center of your bra, and unslots the two bits of plastic so that the second can better access your entire chest. He the turns his nimble fingers to undoing and removing your pants. </p><p>Your mind is racing, as you are suddenly stark naked surrounded by three of the gloriously nerdy, sexily disheveled man that you have been lusting after for months. How in all your fantasizing had this scenario not even occurred to you?</p><p>The Yu one as your overstimulated brain has decided to think of him in now running a finger over your lips, and just as Yu three licks a flat stripe up the folds of your sex, he thrusts that finger into your mouth. </p><p>You cant help the deep moan that rumbles in your chest and up your throat as six pairs of hands and two tongues work over your body, and when the one absolutely devouring your pussy inserts first one, and then two fingers into your dripping pussy, who can really blame you for grinding your hips downward on the digits. You are nearly seeing stars, as the three work you over, and it isn’t long before you are cumming around the digits curling into your wet heat. </p><p>“That’s a good girl,” he says softly before standing and shucking off his pants. </p><p>“Condoms… in the nightstand.” You manage to gasp out, as the two clones are still running hands and tongues over exposed flesh, teeth nipping lightly at your collar bones, nipples, neck, anywhere they can to keep you stimulated and ready for the real Yurei.</p><p>You hear him open the foil packet and roll the condom onto his cock instead of seeing it as, even if your eyes were open, they would be looking blindly around you in pleasure, and then there is no one touching you. You open your eyes to see that the two clones have dissipated, and you are looking into just one set of blank white eyes, getting lost in the fathomless depths as he thrusts into you, sheathing himself completely in one smooth motion.</p><p>He stills for a moment, brows knit in concentration, eyes still locked on yours. How you know this, you aren’t sure, but it is an absolute fact that you know for sure that he is taking in every single reaction that runs across your face. </p><p>He starts to move, slowly at first, but then building in speed. His fingers rub circles into your clit as your head falls back to the bed once more in pleasure. He lifts one of your legs onto his shoulder, changing the angle that he is fucking into you so that he is reaching deeper. <br/>Low grunts, and exhalations of air from him, and needy moans from you fill the air around you two. You feel the slow build of a second orgasm. </p><p>He pulls your second leg onto the same shoulder as the other. He is practically bending you in half as he pistons into you at this new, and interesting angle, and then you are chanting his name, begging him to make you cum. </p><p>“Come for me, please my specter.” He says says voice ragged, and you do, I mean the man said please. You are clenching around him, and his name is still falling from your lips, interspersed with ‘Yes’ and ‘fuck’. </p><p>He slams himself into you a few more times, and then he is coming undone as well. </p><p>       After he removes himself from you and takes off the condom, tying it up, and tossing it into the wastebasket by your bed, he snuggles up next to you, arm around your waist. You roll over to face him and quirk an eyebrow at him in question. “My Specter?” you say, a note of laughter in your voice.<br/>His cheeks are pink again, which is both adorable and hilarious to you, considering your recent activities. “The first time I saw you I could have sworn you were a vision. A ghost from a bygone time.” He scratches with one finger at the back of his jaw. “I thought specter was fitting for you.” <br/>You knew you were in love with this adorable dork, but this seals it for you, “Specter it is.” You say, smiling softly as you rest your head on his collarbone, and listen to the beat of his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Banana Pancakes- Jack Johnson (Oikawa Toru)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some soft Oikawa Somno for your reading pleasure.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Toru is wanting so badly to wake you up, but it is Saturday and you deserve some rest after a long week working at the veterinary clinic. You had been late coming home last night after losing a patient you had been working with for weeks.</p><p>He had snuggled you to sleep, petting your hair gently back from your face, kissing your forehead as you cried yourself out.</p><p>You’ve been asleep for hours though, and Oikawa. Needs. Attention. He putters around the house, cleaning up the already clean kitchen, making coffee, playing a couple of rounds of the Dead Space games, but none of it helps.</p><p>He creeps toward the closed bedroom door, and quietly cracks it to peek into the room. You are still crashed out. He creeps quietly into the room, and lays down beside you, smiling softly as he takes in your sleeping form. You are so pretty. Even with one hand flung over your head, the other out near perpendicular to your body, mouth parted slightly as you breathe deeply.</p><p>He runs a knuckle softly over the curve of your cheekbone, and you press your face into the gentle caress, even as you continue to sleep soundly. He flops back into the pillow on his side of the bed with a quiet huff and looks at the clock.</p><p>It is ten in the morning! “Would it really be so bad to wake her up?” He wonders silently as he pouts beside your sleeping form.</p><p>It is at that moment that he remembers what you had told him a while back. “If you are going to wake me up, you better be bleeding, dying, or eating the pussy.” You had said after the fifth time he had woken you up by pouncing on you shouting that he needed attention.</p><p>A sly grin creeps across his lips as he scoots beneath the bedspread and settles himself between your legs that are already spread wide in a bid for your small body to take up the entire bed. So much the better for him though as he can gently guide the simple cotton panties you are sleeping in down your thighs.</p><p> </p><p>                He gently spreads your folds with his fingers, leaning forward to lick gently up the full length of your slit before shifting his eyes to your sleeping face through a gap in the blankets. No reaction other than a slight wiggle of your hips, and a small intake of breath. He repeats the motion, and then stops to focus on your clit.</p><p>He licks his way around the sensitive bundle of nerves, never focusing on it directly, and you begin to wriggle in front of him, your breaths speeding up in your sleep, cheeks pinking up from the, unknown to you, pleasure. He places a hand softly on your lower stomach in an attempt to still your hips.</p><p>When you softly moan his name, still in a tenuous state of sleep, he begins to just barely graze the outer edges of the nub, and your eyes fly open. He licks that familiar path from your opening up to your clit once more, as you lift the blankets to peer down at him.</p><p>You immediately drop the fabric as your head falls back onto your pillow, and you throw one arm over your eyes, the other moving to push his face back into your dripping folds. He goes back to working you over, but also slips one long, thin finger inside of you, turning his hand, and flexing that finger upward into you.</p><p>You spasm as he continues the motion, and sucks one of your labia into his mouth. The man can eat pussy. You definitely have to give him that. You are still squirming beneath him, as he moans while licking from that one finger still inside you and back up to your clit, closing his mouth around the small bundle, and sucking gently at it and grazing oh so slightly with his front teeth.</p><p>You fling the bed spread back, and reach your arms down, fingers scrabbling at the skin of his shoulders in an attempt to get him to come up to your level. He does so, chuckling lightly until you are sleepily tugging him forward by the back of his neck for a you flavored kiss.</p><p>He groans into your mouth and grinds his pajama covered erection into your core. You gasp loudly, pulling away from the heated clash of lips, teeth and tongue. His hand slides between the two of you to continue his stimulation of your clit.</p><p>You are getting desperate for him to just fuck you already. You growl sleepily, eyes flashing with frustration, and tilt your hips up into his.</p><p>“So impatient for me little cutie?” he says sweetly into your ear. He grinds his hips downwards, pressing his erection into you through his pajama pants, and you moan loudly at the friction of the rough fabric against your sensitive sex. You put both of your hands over your mouth, trying to muffle the pleasured sounds spilling from your lips.</p><p>“Uh, uh, uh! I need to hear those little sounds of yours.” He practically purrs. Rolling your eyes at him, you remove your hands from your mouth.</p><p>“Please Toru.” You say grinding your hips up into his again.</p><p>That smile of his, absolutely heart stopping. He loves it when you say please.</p><p>He tugs the waistband of his pants down and rubs the head of his cock teasingly against your entrance. You shimmy your hips and whine needily. “You want this do you?” He runs his head up your slit, and back down again.</p><p>“Toru!” you whine, “Please!”</p><p>“Anything for my biggest fan.” He says, flipping his hair back and driving himself into you to the hilt in one smooth motion. He swivels his hips as you groan.</p><p>“You like the way that cock fills you up?” He says as you raise your hips to meet his next thrust.</p><p>“Yes Toru. So good. Your dick is so good for me.” You pant out as he thrust steadily into you. You clasp your hands around his neck pulling yourself closer to him.</p><p>You wrap your legs around his hips as he speeds the movement of his hips, and he is practically lifting you off the bed with his hand on the middle of your back where it has arched off of the sheets.</p><p>“Yes Toru!” You moan loudly as he fucks into you, “Fuck me good. Just like that. So good!”</p><p>At your continued praise, his hips stutter as he cums. You are so close, and he wants to see you come undone.</p><p>He sits back on his heels, you still wrapped around him, his knees curled up beneath the two of you and fucks upwards into your pussy. The change in your position is all that you need, and you are cumming around his now softening length.</p><p>                  You flop backwards off his lap, and he quickly lays down beside you. Turning and propping yourself up on an elbow, you draw little swirls on the skin of his chest with your nails. “Good Morning to you too.” You say chipperly to your boyfriend, a Cheshire cat grin spread lazily over your sleepy face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. No Song- i am shame (Sero)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This IS NOT A KINKTOBER FIC</p><p>yes it is for the restraints prompt but there is no sex. There is a brief moment of a demon trying to seduce Priest!Sero but that is IT.</p><p>This story only exists because the Coffee Table VC in Yato's house is full of godless heathens who wanted it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                Father Hanta Sero had been called to your family home six weeks ago. La Casa de los Gritos, the neighbors called it, performing the sign of the cross, and scurrying past whenever they were forced to.</p><p>For six months, your bloodcurdling shrieks could be heard at all hours of the day and night. Your parents had exhausted all of the normal avenues, doctors, medications, mental hospitals. They were at their wits end when they called the Parrish, begging for help.</p><p>He thought back to his first time visiting your home, your nightgown had hung on your gaunt frame, patches of hair missing from your head from where you had ripped it out. There were scratches and cuts over much of your body.</p><p>As he had approached your bed, he saw sweat sheening your deathly pale face, and your eyes wheeled around in their sockets seeming to see much more than the stark room around you. Nearly everything had been removed.</p><p>His eyes had flicked between the myriad religious icons scattered about high enough on the walls that you wouldn’t be able to reach them and do yourself harm.</p><p>He sat in a chair that your parents had brought for him, rosary sliding between his fingers as he began his prayer. He made the sign of the cross, fingers grasping tightly at the crucifix dangling from the end.</p><p>“<strong><em>Our Father who art in heaven…”</em></strong></p><p>He began quietly. You arched your back, and shrieked, an unholy guttural sound. His eyes snapped to you, watching as you writhed on the bed.</p><p>“<strong><em>Non est deus tuus hic</em></strong>, <strong><em>Non est deus tuus hic… Non est deus tuus HIC”</em></strong></p><p>You growled between groans and screams. “My God is not here, you say?” he keeps his voice level and calm as he stands from the chair and backs his way to the door. “My God is everywhere.” He exits the room swiftly, the door snapping shut with a snick.</p><p>He had immediately spoken to your parents and told them that he believed their claims about possible demonic possession to be factual. There were protocols through the church that must be seen to, hoops to jump through so to speak before he could perform what he believed to be a necessary exorcism.</p><p>                He had taken your medical files, and audio-visual evidence to the local Bishop, seeking the permission of the church to perform the sacramental rite. Which had been granted without question, the Bishop wishing him God’s grace in his endeavor.</p><p>Now you are strapped to a chair in the center of your bedroom. The bed is ready with straps to hold you down, but they are hoping that the tape from Father Hanta’s quirk will be enough. It floors him at times that in a world where humans have superpowers, he was still called from fighting crime to instead continue the fight with the supernatural forces of evil.</p><p>He shakes his head, readying his supplies. He places the stole around his neck, draping it over the front of his Surplices. He holds a book containing the Rite of Exorcism in one hand, a bible laid open on a chair behind him. In his other hand, an aspergillum for sprinkling holy water.</p><p>He turns to you, taking a deep breath before beginning The Lord’s Prayer just as he had last time.</p><p>Your head snaps up at the first line, eyes narrowed and a grin stretching your mouth wide. A low clicking chuckles bubbles up from your throat through the rest of the sternly spoken prayer.</p><p>He flicks the wrist of the hand holding the aspergillum, holy water sprinkling softly onto the cotton of your nightgown. You begin to struggle forcefully against the tape binding your ankles to the legs, hands to the arm, and shoulders to the back of the chair.</p><p>“<strong><em>Dimitte me”</em></strong></p><p>You hiss out. “Release me.” Not a request, but an order for the priest standing in front of you, your breaths coming in pants and gasps as you continue struggling against your bonds.</p><p>“In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I command that you name yourself.” Sero shouts, his voice authoritative. His eyes are hard and set, not wavering for a moment as he watches you.</p><p>Your eyes change, a sultry look instead of angry, you thrust your breasts out as much as you can with your shoulders bound, hips gyrating and knees spreading further apart so that your nightgown rides up to show your cotton panties.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you rather have my body Father?” It is your normal speaking voice now, all traces of the demonic tones gone. “If you give me your cock the demon will surely leave me. Fuck me in the name of God Father Hanta.”</p><p>Immediately visions of himself buried deep inside you fill the head of the priest. Visions of your hands on his shaft, your mouth on him, you on top grinding your hips into his… “No.” He says firmly shaking his head, knowing that the demon has given him these images, that he has manipulated it so that it sounds like you instead of them who is speaking.</p><p>He says again, more authoritative than before, sprinkling you with Holy Water once more , making you shrink back from the burning droplets, “In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit, I command you, tell me your name!”</p><p>The creature shrieks through your lips again, mouth opened wide. You wrench your wrist once more, and the tape around it tears through. Your jagged nails scrabbling at the tape at your shoulders, trying to find a weak point at which to tear, and coming up empty.</p><p>More tape ins shot from a slit at the elbows of Father Hanta’s Surplices., wrapping itself around your wrist. He jerks it roughly, and fastens it back to the chair, making doubly sure you are secure. “Tell me your name.” He says eyes hard and voice commanding.</p><p>“<strong><em>Asssshmedaiiii.</em></strong>” You hiss, that low chuckle presenting itself once more.</p><p>Ashmedai, one of the princes of demons. Representative of lust. Well, that explains a few things at least. The visions, the little show it tried to put on with your body.</p><p>“God, whose nature is ever merciful and forgiving, accept our prayers that this servant of yours, bound by the fetters of sin, may be pardoned by your loving kindness.” He begins to pray again “Depart then. Impious one, depart accursed one, depart with all of your deceits, for God has willed that man should be HIS Temple.” He intones.</p><p>You struggle even harder against your bonds at this command. Shrieking “<strong><em>Et non erit, non mea est. Meum est!</em></strong>”</p><p>“She is not yours, and you WILL leave this servant of God!” He shouts, his voice booming over the sounds of your struggles, screaming and swearing.</p><p>He shouts again over the cacophony of you attempting escape, and the witnesses that are there to assist crying at the anguish you must be in, “I command you unclean spirit, Ashmedai, along with all your minions attacking this servant of God….” He continues for some time voice still proud and commanding.</p><p>Your back arches off the chair, hips raised up so that you are no longer sitting. Your screams the most guttural and throat tearingly loud they had been yet, and Sero lays his hand on your head “Now, Begone Seducer!”</p><p>Your body sags back into the chair, your chin resting on your chest, mouth slack and silent. He continues to complete the rest of the Rite of Exorcism, and you remain still and silent for the duration.</p><p>After the medic who was present to monitor your vitals and condition checks you over, you are placed to rest in your bed. The house is cleansed and also exorcised so that no spirits may linger, and Father Hanta Sero takes his leaves, until the time comes for him to come check on you and your family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Gooey- Glass Animals (Kenma & Hinata)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a KenHina/Dom!Reader for shotgunning. </p><p>there is weed smoking in this fic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Dragging Kenma away from his videogames was an absolute nightmare for you and Hinata, especially since he had gotten a <em>PAID</em> position as a beta tester about six months ago. It had become near impossible after that for the two of you to get any attention from him. Until the three of you had come to an understanding.</p><p>Today is one of the days where has Kenma started to pay just a little bit too much attention to his games, you guys break out your stash, and Hinata goes over to his desk chair, straddles his lap, and presses his lips to Kenma’s expelling the smoke he is holding, while the golden eyed gamer breathes in.</p><p>While he is getting the attention of your gaming addict, you are preparing. You walk into the spare room where Kenma does his play tests, Heels clicking on the hardwood floors, and see your two boys still in his desk chair, Hinata is mouthing furiously at Kenma’s neck, and grinding his hips down onto Kenma’s.</p><p>You smile as you stride over and clip a red studded collar around Kenma’s neck. You place one hand behind Hinata’s ear, and scratch gently. He leans into the touch, as you place your mouth next to Kenma’s ear.</p><p>“Color?” You say, tugging gently on a thin chain attached to the collar. His breath hitches, and his posture changes from his usual bored slump to straight backed and head down.</p><p>“Green.” He breathes.</p><p>You tug softly on Hinata’s hair to signal to him to move from Kenma’s lap. “Up Shoyo.” You say softly. He does so, lowering his eyes to look away from yours before ambling into your bedroom. You twitch the chain attached to the collar once in impatience for Kenma to move from his chair, and he does so, eyes also cast to the floor.</p><p>                The two of you join Shoyo in the bedroom, where he is sitting prettily on the bed, his hands on his thighs, eyes still looking down. “Such a good boy.” You purr to him as you walk over, Kenma trailing behind you, and stroke a single finger over the length of his cock. “Can you help me get Kenma prepared as well?”</p><p>He nods his head, before moving from his position, walking over to the other man, and immediately pulling his jacket down his shoulders. He takes his time removing both shirt and pants, toying with the hemline of the simple cotton t-shirt that Kenma is wearing and running his tongue along the waistband of his jeans after popping the button on them.</p><p>Once both boys are completely naked, Shoyo finally glances to you. You however are looking at Kenma’s cock, a look of consideration on your face. “Are we going to allow him to cum whenever he would like to?” you ask Shoyo in a mock questioning voice.</p><p>“No ma’am!” Shoyo says brightly, head nodding and eyes wide.</p><p>You grin widely and pull a cock ring from the line of toys that stands prepared on the chest at the foot of the bed. You walk, hips swaying, over to place the circle of silicon into his waiting hand. Shoyo makes quick work of getting it into place at the base of Kenma’s dick, and gently getting his balls through the tight space.</p><p>You run a hand over Shoyo again, “Such a good little helper.” You say softly, tugging the chain attached to Kenma once more so that he knows to kneel in front of Shoyo. You grab a length of red silk rope from the prepared toys and begin to tie Kenma’s arms behind his back.</p><p>Once you finish knotting the rope, you ask again, “Color?” Kenma swallows heavily.</p><p>“Green Ma’am.” You nod once more before slipping a red and black satin blindfold over his eyes and tie the ends behind his head. You pinch your fingers not quite at the hinges of his jaw to force his mouth open without hurting him.</p><p>“Why don’t you help our good little helper feel good Ken.” You purr, as you place a hand at Shoyo’s back to push him forward. You take his erection in hand and brush it gently around Kenma’s lips. He then sticks his tongue out flat so that when you direct Shoyo’s cock to lay on the pink muscle, he can lick a wide strip up the underside.</p><p>Shoyo shudders but doesn’t make a sound. Kenma’s lips wrap around his length, and you grin as he has to bite his lip to keep quiet. Shoyo is always so good at waiting for you to tell him he can be loud, and he is VERY good at loud as well.</p><p>You run the very tips of your fingernails on one hand up and down Shoyo’s chest, ghosting over a nipple. The other hand, still holding onto the chain, is buried in Kenma’s hair, holding his head in place. “What do you want to do Sho?” you ask him, already knowing the answer.</p><p>He groans deep in the back of his throat, as Kenma gives little kitten licks to the slit of his dick. “Want to fuck his pretty little face.” Shoyo says, his eyes squeezed closed and his hips just barely moving forward in reflex. “Please Ma’am.” He says his voice cracking from the control he is exhibiting.</p><p>You tug on Kenma’s hair so that his head tilts a bit, and Kenma drops his jaw to be fully relaxed, non-verbally giving permission. “Go ahead Sho.” You say, and he immediately begins to pump his hips into Kenma’s waiting mouth.</p><p>You curl your fingers tighter into the two-toned locks, and then gently run the bottom of your heeled shoe over Kenma’s length, both holding his head in place while his mouth is being fucked into aggressively, and helping you to keep your balance as you tease him with your foot, allowing the thin heel to graze over the skin just above the base of his cock every so often.</p><p>He is already dripping, great pearls of precum onto the brown thatch of pubic hair beneath the length that curves slightly toward his stomach, but he doesn’t make more than a low hum every once in a while. Kenma has never been very vocal, in or out of the bedroom.</p><p>When Shoyo is panting with the effort of not cumming, you pull Kenma’s head back, placing your foot back on the floor, and pushing gently at Shoyo’s chest. “What would you like now Sho?” you say, the purr back in your voice.</p><p>You take a long rip off of the bong that is still prepped and ready beside the chest the toys are on. Exhaling the cloud of smoke not into the air, but through Shoyo’s lips while he considers. He moves to the bed afterward, crawling up onto it, and bending over on all fours, the glint of a gem on the end of one of his favorite plugs already in place makes you smile softly. He prepared.</p><p>You tug Kenma back up by collar. “Shoyo got all ready for us Ken.” You sigh out, the note of praise in your voice obvious. You run your fingers around the plug, and Shoyo shudders and whimpers as you tease the sensitive ring around flat metal end of the toy.</p><p>You remove the blindfold on Kenma’s eyes and show him the glistening blue gem between Hinata’s pale cheeks. His mouth is slightly agape, his cheeks pink, and breathing ragged. “Color?” you ask, your voice lilting upward on the end of the question.</p><p>“Green.” He croaks quickly, his voice rough from having his throat fucked just moments before.</p><p>You slip the plug gently from Shoyo’s ass and grab the bong again. You place a gentle open-mouthed kiss on each of his ass cheeks before taking another massive rip from it, and then you suction your mouth over his stretched hole before blowing the smoke into him.</p><p>As you pull away quickly, Kenma dives forward to suck the smoke out of Shoyo, licking into him for good measure as Shoyo writhes in pleasure. You pet both of their hair as Kenma eats Shoyo’s ass luxuriantly.</p><p>“Do you want him to fuck you Sho?” You ask gently, and Shoyo nods, nearly drooling in pleasure. You get up from where you had sat while Kenma feasted, and untie the rope from his wrists, gently massaging any lost feeling back into his hands and fingers.</p><p>Kenma quickly stands, and lines up to Hinata’s entrance after lubing himself up, while you move so that you are in front of Hinata’s face. The moment Kenma thrusts into him, Shoyo begins to lap at your folds, tongue circling almost immediately around your clit.</p><p>The buzz of the weed has your nerves on overdrive, and as Shoyo grazes his teeth gently over the sensitive nub, you are already close to cumming. Kenma is pounding into Shoyo now, groaning his pleasure, and his need to cum. He reaches and wraps his fingers around Shoyo’s length, stroking him in long smooth strokes that match his thrusts into the orange haired man.</p><p>“Please miss.” Shoyo mumbles into your pussy, his eyes bright with pleasure, pupils absolutely blown from lust. “May I cum?” That is enough to undo you as he dives back in to eat your pussy like he has been starving for it.</p><p>“Cum for me Sho.” You pant out, “Be a good boy and Cum for me.”</p><p>A few more strokes of Kenma’s hand and cock, and Shoyo is spilling onto the sheets below him.</p><p>You move around Shoyo and speak to Kenma. “You can cum now to Ken.” He thrusts even faster into Shoyo both of your names tumbling from his lips so quietly that you wouldn’t even hear it if you didn’t know to listen for it.</p><p>The two men collapse onto the bed and you go to get two towels damp with warm water. You clean both of them up, being sure to carefully remove the ring from around Kenma's now soft dick, and bundle all three of you into a large blanket, Kenma in the middle, to rest and watch a movie.</p><p>You smile Kissing each of their temples as they both doze in and out of sleep.</p><p>It is sometimes hard to get Kenma away from his games, but this works for the three of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Wassup With It- Kevin Gates (Hakagure)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hakagure strips down and gets under your skirt while you watch street performers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Hagakure is naked again. You know this only because you can feel her hands on your hips as watching a street performer doing flips, and spins as their partner plays a jaunty tune on their fiddle.</p><p>You aren’t sure when she took her clothes off. Honestly, she has gotten so good at it, and her love for being naked at any and all times doesn’t help the matter. Sometimes you feel like she doesn’t even have to let go of your hand to almost magic herself out of her coverings.</p><p>She is still running her hands up, and down your sides, venturing lower with each pass. Her hands cup the underside of your ass, and you hear a soft giggle from her as she discovers that you aren’t wearing any panties beneath your skirt.</p><p>“What do we have here sweet cheeks?” She says playfully, you can almost see how her mouth would be popped open in mock surprise. Her fingers play over the under-curve of your ass cheeks, and just barely graze you from behind. You back toward a wall,</p><p>“Toru!” you hiss vehemently, eyes darting around to be sure that no one has noticed what is going on. You back up toward a brick wall behind you, hoping to cover where she has lifted your skirt a bit to gain better access to you. “People will see.”</p><p>You are mumbling under your breath, but people are still looking at you like you are crazy and talking to yourself. You gasp quietly when she slips a saliva slicked digit into you. You can feel her grinning against your shoulder, her other arm wrapped around your torso to grip your breast.</p><p>You are still grumbling under your breath as she thrusts another finger into you from behind, your eyes on the street performers who have moved on to a slower song, the dancer moving lyrically. You wiggle your hips, rocking to try and get her small fingers deeper inside you.</p><p>She giggles again, “So eager now for someone who was worried about people seeing.” She purrs in your ear before tweaking your nipple between her fingers. A third finger slips into you, and you bite your lip to muffle the soft moan that threatens to spill through them, as she curls all three fingers backwards into you.</p><p>One of your knees decides that this is the exact moment it should buckle, making it look like you are incapable of standing entirely still in your short-heeled shoes. You allow yourself one barely audible groan, hoping that the people around you will mistake it for pain.</p><p>Toru seizes the moment to wiggle her pinkie into you, and begin to stretch her fingers side to side, stretching you as much as her small hand can. You are sweating, and panting at this point, and it is getting near impossible to hide the way that you are feeling.</p><p>After about one and a half songs from the street performers, she folds her hands on itself so that she can fit her hand into you up to the place where her knuckles widen into full on hand. She in on her knees behind you now, one hand gripping around your thigh, the other kneading at your ass cheek.</p><p>She begins to thrust the few inches of hand that she can fit without forcing it into you, and your knees are shaking. There is a light sheen of sweat on your forehead from the effort of staying silent under her attentions.</p><p>She stretches her fingers once more, opening and closing her hand over and over. She alternates between stretching and thrusting, and then her hand slips fully inside you and you groan, loudly. She curls her fingers into a fist and begins to pump her arm quickly into you. Your body is rocking now, obviously, and people are taking notice. You aren’t even trying to hide the low groans coming from your mouth now and are leaning holding yourself up on the wall behind you.</p><p>A man stops to ask you if you are feeling okay, and if you need help getting home. You just shake your head, groaning lowly, and growling out a perfunctory “Go the fuck away.” You can hear Toru’s giggle once more as the man walks away, throwing dirty looks over his shoulder.</p><p>She reaches around you once more, rubbing circles into your clit as she pumps her fist into you.</p><p>As the wave of your orgasm washes over you, your walls clamp around her hand and wrist, sucking her further in, and then trying to push her out again and again.</p><p>                She removes her hand from inside you and wipes your juices onto your skirt. She then disappears to get dressed once more. The two of you then continue on to the coffee shop you were heading to as though nothing had happened. Chatting amiably.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Eat my pussy right-Lil' Kim (Fatgum)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fatgum/Fem!Reader face sitting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Fatgum is a pro-hero. He spends his days, and sometimes his nights out beating the shit out of villains with a smile on his face, but when he gets home to you, he is Just Taishiro Toyomitsu, Mitsu when you are feeling affectionate.</p><p>He leaves for the day a big fluffy ball of sunshine and badassery, and comes home thin, tired, and hungry more often than not. Which means that you end up taking care of him. You try to always have the, frankly massive, dinner his quirk needs ready when he gets home, and you practically demand that he sit on the couch to rest while you draw him a bath.</p><p>He may be the number 58 hero on the charts, but you are going to treat him like he is number one anyways. Besides, rankings have never mattered overmuch to him. He just wants to help people, and then come home and veg out on the couch with you.</p><p>Every so often though, he comes home still riding the high of his latest victory. He bangs through the door, scooping you up into his arms, and kissing you senseless. On those nights, you are the queen, and he is going to worship at your throne.</p><p>                You had seen the pitched battle on the news. Had seen the man you love fighting alongside his newest sidekicks, now that Red Riot and Suneater had gone off on their own. Had worried yourself silly as you had watched the coverage and burned the rice you were making.</p><p>You had calmed yourself down while remaking the rice, placing all of the food into the still warm oven or keeping it warm in any other place you could. You walk to the bedroom and get ready. He took a few too many risky choices for your liking, especially with only an untried pair of sidekicks to assist him.</p><p>You are mentally chastising him already as you slip on the negligee bodysuit you had picked up recently. Black lace in a palm frond pattern slides over your skin, the bottoms cutting a pretty arc over the topmost curve of your ass cheeks, capped sleeves on your shoulders leading to a plunging back that matches the equally deep neckline.</p><p>You buckle a pair of black spiked heels at the ankles, and then stand up to make your way into the kitchen. You tie an orange half apron with white polka dots around your waist and turn your back to the front door, pretending to putter around, knowing he will be coming through that door any minute.</p><p>He doesn’t though. Thirty minutes pass, and you pour yourself a glass of wine. An hour of wandering the apartment, and you make yourself a plate, and eat your now cold dinner. Two more hours, checking the phone obsessively of course, and you have finished the bottle of wine. You are more angry than anything, as someone would have called if anything were seriously wrong.</p><p>It is a full six hours after he should have been home before the door creaks open. He is looking around the apartment, a look of contrition on his face, when he spies you curled up on the couch, still in your outfit, empty bottle of wine clutched loosely in the fingers of your arm that is dangling over the side.</p><p>He walks over to kneel beside you, eyes soft as he gazes at your sleeping face. He runs his fingers down your cheekbone as he whispers softly, “Sorry I’m late Gummy bear.” You stir from your sleep, nerves still on red alert from the combination of falling asleep irritated, and worry.</p><p>Your eyes flutter open, and you look at him with a scowl. “What time is it?” He sighs as you sit up quickly, already knowing where this is going to go.</p><p>You place your legs between his elbows, extending one leg, and pressing your still heeled foot flat into his chest, a little to the left of center, directly over where his heart is. “What. Time. Is it. Toyomitsu?” You say as your eyes narrow dangerously, pushing slightly on his chest with your foot.</p><p>He topples backward onto his ass despite the push being so inconsequential, losing his balance and blinking up at you as you stand to your full, not super imposing, height above him. “11:00.” He says softly “They asked me to help with interrogation.”</p><p>His attempt at an explanation only makes you smile dangerously. You run your foot up his leg, to toe gently at his soft cock through his pants before you kneel to straddle him. “You couldn’t have called, or sent a text, what about smoke signals Toyomitsu?” You are grinning devilishly against the skin of his neck.</p><p>“You wouldn’t have seen a smoke signal gummy bear.” He says patiently, eyes shining with mirth. He honestly loves when you get like this, and he can’t help but toy with you a little bit. “You were in the apartment.”</p><p>You leave a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses up his neck to his ear before whispering, “Not the point dear.” You press a heated kiss to his lips, lingering over them, to brush the tip of your nose to his. “You left me all dressed up and alone, without a word. After that reckless fight of yours too.” You pout as you sit up and grind your hips onto his.</p><p>You run your hand between your breasts, using the other to steady yourself on his hips. “How on earth, could you ever make it up to me?” you mock wonder, finger tapping your chin just below your lips after your hand has gone up your chest far enough for you to rest the heel of your hand just under your chin.</p><p>You put your full weight back onto your knees, and shimmy your way up his body, so that your crotch is resting just under his chin. “I’ll bet you’re hungry Mitsu.” You say an edge to your lilting playful words making him shiver in anticipation.</p><p>He strains his head forward, trying to reach you with his mouth,” Fucking starving.” He says, voice a strained rumble from want. After a few more moments of you wiggling your hips seductively over his chin, your pussy is not hovering over his lips, but crushed to them.</p><p>He mouths at you through the lace covering your most intimate parts, lapping at the rough fabric with thick swipes of his tongue, and focusing as well as he can on the bundle of nerves at the juncture of your thighs.</p><p>He growls in frustration at not being allowed to taste you properly, and you chuckle as you clamp your thighs tighter around his head, lifting yourself for a moment to let him breathe, but also effectively keeping the fingers seeking the edge of the lacy garment from moving it.</p><p>You don’t give him long before you are crushing your core back down onto his waiting mouth, giving a soft hmm of pleasure as he tries to use his tongue and teeth to move the cloth to the side without catching and pulling the trimmed hair on your pussy.</p><p>After a little while longer of this, you pull up to allow him to suck in a few deep breaths, this time allowing him to bunch the crotch of your outfit to the side, and when you are pressed against his mouth once more, it is just you he is mouthing at.</p><p>You move your hips against his face as he laps at you, rutting your clitoris onto his nose for stimulation while he fucks his tongue into and out of your dripping hole. You reach behind you to stroke his hard length through his pants as you ride his face through the crest of your orgasm.</p><p>You are a panting blissed out mess when you finally are holding yourself off of him once more. You stand up, pulling the fabric back over to fully cover you once more, and preparing to move as fast as is possible in those heels.</p><p>“No cummies for gummy.” You take off down the hall toward your room, calling over your shoulder and laughing, “Next time maybe you will call.” He springs up growling after you, laughing as he catches you just before you reach the bedroom door, and peppering your neck and cheeks with kisses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. DDLG by PPCocaine (Rappa)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kendo Rappa is Large, and you can not concentrate on getting to know him until you get your need for him out of your system</p><p>Rappa/Fem!Reader size kink</p><p>This chapter was written for  ShannonPlease.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Rappa is based on the personality I feel like he has based on his appearance in Vigilantes. This is also a no quirk AU.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                The man standing over you is huge. Hands that could easily wrap around your waist and crush you if those muscles are anything to go by. He is tall, and broad, and everything about him screams behemoth.</p><p>He is good looking in a square jawed, and intimidating way. You had noticed him as soon as you had taken a moment to do a quick survey of the patrons of the bar. The long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, the sparking eyes as he spoke to what you assume are his co-workers. All of it adds up to a man that has your eyes skating over to where he is throughout the night.</p><p>It looks like he noticed, and now here he is, looming over you, asking if he can buy you another drink. You are trying to swallow around the lump that has formed in your throat while you have sat engulfed in his shadow, sizing him up.</p><p>“Sure.” You half croak, and gesture to the seat next to you at the high-top table. He raises two fingers at the man behind the bar, and points between your two drinks as he sits down. The confidence in that simple gesture has you impressed.</p><p>When your drinks arrive at your table, you watch as his thick fingers swallow up the neck of a beer bottle, and he lifts it to his lips. Your drink is entirely forgotten, and he notices.</p><p>Boy does he notice, because now you can see muscles rippling in his forearm and bicep. You grab your drink and take a sip through the straw after lowly mumbling about him being a show-off.</p><p>At your mumbled complaint, he is laughing uproariously, deep, booming guffaws. His head is thrown back, and you watch the muscles in his neck pull. Another gulp of your drink, and a small noise trying to clear your throat. Also, good lord is it hot in here?</p><p>Your cheeks are flaming, and it has to be because the heat is up too high. You don’t even know this guy’s name yet. There is no way it’s because of him.</p><p>He finally stops laughing, and when he smiles at you, the tension is broken. The two of you finally start to talk, you learn that his name is Kendo Rappa. You learn that he is a professional fighter, though you think that you could have guessed that if your brain were functioning properly.</p><p>You tell him about your office job, and your hobby as an amateur karaoke artist. Though when he hears this, he laments that it isn’t karaoke night at the bar.</p><p>It’s been a couple hours of distracted, flustered conversation when you finally make up your mind to just get this over with. You stand up, getting onto your tiptoes so that you can reach to whisper in his ear. That grin is back on his face.</p><p>As you walk away toward the hall with the bathrooms, you peek over your shoulder, giving him what you hope is a coy sexy look, and divert to go out the back door of the bar.</p><p> </p><p>                When you get outside and the cool autumn air hits your face, you have a brief moment of panic. What if he doesn’t come. Worse yet, what if he does? You take a deep cleansing breath, and then turn as the back door opens.</p><p>Its just one of the barbacks bringing out the trash, and you swear your heart is beating 100 miles an hour. He smirks as he goes back in the doors after throwing the two near bursting bags into the dumpster behind you.</p><p>You press a hand to your chest and laugh at your own nerves. Then your shoulder is grabbed from behind, and you only have a moment to squeak as you are whirled around, and he is bent nearly double to press your lips together in a searing kiss.</p><p>It is lips and teeth and tongue, and the feeling of those hands that you were right about being able to fit around your waist caging you in is absolutely delicious.</p><p>You are entirely caged in by his arms and his bulky body, the warmth coming off of him wrapping around you and protecting you from the chill night air. His thumbs are rubbing at your hip bones with a bruising grip, the brick wall biting into the skin of your back where your blouse has ridden up.</p><p>You grip onto him as best you can, trying to pull yourself closer to his large frame, but your arms can barely get around his torso enough to give you purchase. Your knees are feeling weak, and you are being practically smothered in the taste, smell, and heat of him.</p><p>He growls and wrenches his mouth from yours, bending just a bit more so that he can lock his long thick arms under your knees, and lift you up against the wall. He wraps your legs as far as he can around his back, and then takes your wrists in one of those meaty paws of his and holds them above your head, rutting his hips against yours, attacking your neck and shoulder with lips and teeth.</p><p>You are being thrown about like a ragdoll, and it is just So. Fucking. Hot. Your brain isn’t even processing, and when his denim clad erection drags across your pantie clad core, you short circuit completely.</p><p>You haven’t seen him or touched him directly, but even with three layers of clothing between you, you can feel that his length and girth match the rest of him, and you want. You want to touch and taste. You want to be filled.</p><p>You leverage your hips up against his by pressing your shoulders firmly into the wall behind you, your wrists still trapped in his grip. Your core just barely grazes against him as you do this, pulling a frustrated whine out of your lips.</p><p>He grins into the skin of your shoulder, roughly sucking the skin into his mouth and grazing his teeth over it before saying, “So eager for me Senshi?” in that rumbling growl you are quickly deciding might be the sexiest sound in the world, especially when compared to the high pitched whines and squeaks he has pulled from you thus far.</p><p>You are surprised again when he kneels down, dragging you back closer to the ground, the rough brick of the wall behind you scraping you slightly through your shirt. He unwraps you legs from around his waist, and instead lifts you by the ass so that your legs are thrown over his shoulders, his face buried in your core.</p><p>“How long has it been since my feet have touched the gro…” and before you can even finish the one stray thought that has managed to slip past his presence into your mind, he is mouthing at you through your panties.</p><p>His hot moist breath is rapidly warming your slick sex, and even through the fabric covering you, you can feel every thrust of his large tongue into your opening, the friction of the fabric only adding to the delicious feeling of him tongue fucking you.</p><p>Now that he is not blanketing you, the night air is cooling the fine sheen of sweat that covers much of your skin, and the contrast between that and the heat of his mouth has you shivering, all of your attention drawn to his mouth, and his large fingers rubbing circles into your swollen clit.</p><p>Your orgasm almost sneaks up on you with how intense everything feels, and when he bites your thigh right as you crest over the top of the wave of it, you have to clamp your lips down to keep from screaming.</p><p>You are panting heavily after that first orgasm, already overwhelmed, but the way he grins up at you from between your thighs tells you that this is nowhere near over. He sets you down, and rises to his full height, looming over you once more as he turns you around, and places both of your hands against the wall of the building, his palms flat over your hands, fingers curled so that the tips barely brush the tips of yours.</p><p>“Keep your hands on the wall Senshi.” He growls into your ear as he kicks your legs further apart. He moves one hand from where it holds yours in place, and pulls your panties down around your knees, your skirt still covering your ass.</p><p>You are having to fight not to allow that scrap of fabric to bring your legs closer together, and when he places just one of those large fingers in front of your mouth, you don’t even think before taking it in and wetting it liberally, your tongue swirling around the digit. You aren’t even embarrassed when he pulls his hand from your mouth and a small trail of saliva follows it.</p><p>Then he is prodding at your entrance, and you can’t imagine what his cock is going to feel like if just one of his fingers is already feeling like two of yours. When he finally slips the digit into you, you are so sensitive from already cumming once, your legs are shaking, and he doesn’t waste any time.</p><p>He curls that single digit into you, and you are seeing stars. After only a few experimental thrusts though, he is already slipping a second finger into you, and lord almighty, when he spreads his fingers apart, you feel that stretch.</p><p>After a few minutes of this though, you are getting used to the feeling of him twisting and stretching his fingers within you. He can apparently tell though, because now he is working to get a third finger inside you.</p><p>It is a tight fit, but eventually he manages to fit it in there, and the whole process is starting over. You are a whining, sagging mess on the end of his hand, and you are pretty sure you wouldn’t be standing at all if it weren’t for those hands on the wall, one still trapped beneath his.</p><p>When he finally withdraws his hand from inside you, you hear the sound of his belt being undone, and zipper being pulled down. You steel yourself, hoping to be prepared.</p><p>You are NOT prepared, and when the thick head of his cock rubs against your entrance, you feel a flare of thrilling fear at whether you will be able to take him at all.</p><p>Then he is pushing into you, and you feel the stretch so much more than you did even with his fingers. You aren’t sure that any amount of prep could have readied you for the size of the length sliding into you inch by inch.</p><p>It is a torturously slow process, and you are keening with want, pushing on the wall with your hands to try and aid in impaling yourself on him. He however is stopping, head of his cock just barely brushing against your cervix, and you know for a fact that he is not fully seated within you.</p><p>Your mouth drops open on a groan when he pulls back out, and then rams roughly back into you. He makes the first mound he has made other than chuckles and snark. It’s a low rumbling groan that you can feel against your back.</p><p>His strokes into you remain slow, and the friction of his wide erection is absolutely mind numbingly good. It takes mere moments for you to be cumming around him, the pulsing of your walls sucking him further into your wet heat, the head of his cock not slamming into your cervix but brushing up against it.</p><p>He does not stop moving either but continues to fuck into you at a leisurely pace. Grunts and groans are falling from his lips as you convulse around him, your orgasm being extended with every thrust due to him not giving you a moment to regroup.</p><p>You aren’t even trying to keep your noise level down, as wave after wave of pleasure crashes down upon you. Your eyes are rolling in your head, and your hands are sliding down the wall.</p><p>There comes a point where you don’t so much decide to, but still do grasp your ankles instead of the wall, leaning the top of your head into what you thought was going to be wall but ends up being his hand, protecting your head from injury as you bend entirely double.</p><p>The penetration is shallower like this, but there is something about this position that has him speeding up his thrusts, and you can her him mumbling under his breath between the groans, curses, and Senshi that are still his steady mantra.</p><p>Its maybe a few more thrusts, and while you are STILL seeing stars, he is pulling out and cumming onto the dirty concrete that glitters with broken glass with a strangled “FUCK.”</p><p>He pulls your panties back up, slapping you lightly on the ass before helping you to stand straight, bundling you against his chest, and kissing your forehead.</p><p>“Maybe we should get dinner before we go another round Senshi.” He says, eyes lighting up with laughter, voice dripping with a sarcastically teasing tone.</p><p>You slap weakly at his chest but do silently hand him your phone to put his number into and text himself, so he has yours. This action he takes as a tacit but silent agreement, and after a few more moments of recovery, he takes you in to meet his friends.</p><p>“Maybe we won’t tell the grandkids this story about how we met” you think wryly to yourself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Senshi means fighter and I like that as his pet name for us.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Brain Scrambling Device- The Groovy Ghoulies (Mei Hatsume)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mei has a new one of her "Babies" for you to try out, and you aren't sure about it... until you are.</p><p>mei hatsume/Fem!reader for prompt Fucking Machine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                You weren’t entirely sure how you had ended up in this situation. You know Mei asked you to help test out one of her babies, a perfectly normal occurrence for you. She has been asking you to test her inventions since the two of you were first years at UA.</p><p>This is something entirely different.</p><p>You are clutching your bulky cardigan closed over the workout clothes you had worn to her workshop. So often, testing these frankly dangerous machines became quite the workout, but the monstrosity you were staring down at this moment was another thing entirely.</p><p>“What the actual FUCK Mei!” you shouted as you whirled to face the pink haired girl. Her goggles are already in place over her eyes as she makes a few calibrations to the… thing… she wants you to test.</p><p>You aren’t 100% sure what you are looking at, but you can see a phallic protrusion that extends toward the end of the metal table covered in straps that the machine is positioned next to.</p><p>You look away from the thing with a shudder, and walk over to Mei, attempting to keep your eyes averted from the large purple dick that is attached to it. You don’t even want to think about the other arms that are also there and what their purposes could be.</p><p>You wave a hand in front of her face, “Why the HELL would you ask ME of all people to test this thing!” You yell.</p><p>She rattles of some half formed explanation about Ochako’s still firmly intact virginity, Tsuyu being off on a six month mission in the middle of the ocean, and Midnight being far too experienced to give an unbiased opinion on the functionality of her “baby”. While this does NOT put you at ease, it does confirm for you the purpose of the monstrosity.</p><p>“Mei!” you whisper shout at her, hoping against hope that there is no one around to hear either of your sides of this conversation. “Couldn’t you have maybe warned me that I was trying out some kind of… of…” The ratcheting sound of a socket wrench fills the silence of your pause to search for words, “industrial sex toy!”</p><p>You raise your voice to be heard over the sound of the tool, but of course that is the moment she decides to finally look at you, and stop all of the racket, leaving you to shout into the echoing concrete space that is her workshop.</p><p>She sighs, placing her hands on her thighs and standing up, she places a hand on your shoulder and looks you dead in the eyes, hers oddly distorted by her goggles. “You are able to be completely honest with me every other time you have tested something, you aren’t so experienced that your opinions will be tainted by everything you have done already, and I find you pleasing to look at, so this won’t be an excruciating experience for, hopefully, either of us.”</p><p>She shrugs after she finishes speaking, like she didn’t just do the closest thing to complimenting a person that she is capable of. You are blushing wildly and playing with a strand of your hair as you mumble about how you suppose that makes sense.</p><p>You are fiddling with the front of your sweater again, looking at her questioningly before your eyes jump back over to the thing she wants you to test, and you are unconsciously sliding the sweater down your shoulders, and off your arms.</p><p>“What exactly are you needing me to do?” You mumble, your face still red as a tomato, that blush able to be seen on your chest over the neckline of your tank top. She is tapping away at the keys of a computer, initiating a test mode for the machine.</p><p>You watch as the thing cycles through a few of the settings, your mouth going dry as you watch the arms whirl over where you might just be in a few moments time. Your hand has ended up at the base of your throat of its own accord, and your pinky is distractedly stroking at your collarbone.</p><p>In the years since the two of you have left UA, Mei’s inventions have much less of a propensity for random explosions, so you aren’t worried about dying in an inferno, but this thing looks intense. The thing that scares you most though, is how much you WANT to try it, after seeing the demo.</p><p>“Just take your clothes off, allow me to strap you into the apparatus, and then let me take notes while you test it out.” She states simply, like she isn’t talking about you being seduced by the terminator’s less sentient cousin.</p><p>“Right…” You say, gulping nervously, I suppose it can’t hurt anything.</p><p>She claps her hands together excitedly, throwing a box at you and flinging “Pick one!” over her shoulder as she goes to take the purple dildo off of the machine. You open the box and find an assortment of clean, new toys inside. Of course, she had tested the damn thing on herself first. You wonder at the injuries she could have sustained in those early test phases and shudder.</p><p>You rifle through the box, and find a pretty average sized, normal shaped sleeve for the machine, some of the stuff in that box is pretty daunting to look at, and with the aroused horror you are already viewing the machine with, you think maybe it is smarter to go with an attachment that DOESN’T look like it could rip you in half.</p><p>You place the box on one of her numerous cluttered workbenches and take the attachment to her. She slips it over the machine, and then gestures to the metal table like she is showing off the prize on a gameshow.</p><p>You remove your clothing, covering your body with your arms as best you can while clambering onto the metal slab. You lay down with your legs dangling off the table. She gently pulls your arms so that they are above your head and straps them together with a set of padded loops, tying them down to the table. Your legs, she sets farther apart, cuffing similar padded manacles to your ankles, and thighs.</p><p>She then spends a few moments calibrating the height of the arm that will be penetrating you so that it can do so with ease, and you hear a hydraulic hiss of air as she does this. A tingle of fear races up your spine at the sound, but you know from previous non-sexual beta-tests that if you tell her to end it, she will.</p><p>Once she has finished, she is clicking away at the computer once more, and the machine is whirring to life. You see the myriad of arms twirl, and one that you didn’t even know existed pops out from under the table and begins to exude puffs of warm air over your side.</p><p>Your eyes shut, trying to imagine a lover, blowing their hot breath onto your skin, and the contrast between that air and the cold metal of the table has your nipples hardening. You can hear her pencil scribbling down notes as your breath hitches when that breath temperature air hits a spot on the side of your hip.</p><p>Another whir and an arm with a bundle of feathers is zig-zagging its way down your body. They bundle is held at just the right height so that is grazes over a nipple, but misses your sternum, then you can feel it when the arm readjusts to have just the very tips of these feathers graze over the skin of your abdomen.</p><p>When it is low enough that it should be brushing gently over your vulva, you instead feel a sharp zap of electrical current. The surprise and the contrast have you whimpering, and that is not a sound you were hoping to make in front of your scientifically minded friend.</p><p>She is nodding though, when you turn your head, and scribbling on her notepad once more. Before the machine moves to something new, it cycles through the air, feather action a few more times, the shock not happening every time. While it is doing this, Mei decides to hook you up with some electrodes, to monitor your heart rate.</p><p>As soon as she backs up, there is another shock to your lower region, as well as simultaneous zaps from the cuffs around your wrists, and you are keening again, hi pitched mewling whines escaping your lips as that warm air puffs over the spots once more.</p><p>You can feel the head of the toy prodding at your entrance now, and you are squirming at the stimuli coming at you from all directions from those whirling arms. The feeling of the toy nudging at your hole has you nervous again, but Mei has thought of it all apparently.</p><p>Instead of a quick hydraulics driven thrust into you, it is inching into you slowly. Once it is impaling you fully, it sits for a moment, allowing you to get used to the intrusion before it begins to thrust slowly into you.</p><p>It feels fantastic, much to your eternal embarrassment, and you are moaning wildly as you are stimulated with alternating soft sensations interspersed with those sharp zaps of electrical current. The speed of the thrusts being done by the machine are speeding up, and you are practically howling with pleasure.</p><p>Mei is still taking those damn notes, and you are having a god damned out of body experience. You are cursing as you cum around the fucking robocock that is currently stirring your guts. You are about to ask Mei to stop it, tell her that it is too much for you to continue, but there must be some sort of sensor on the thing the sleeve is attached to, because it is slowing, and pulling out of you, still thrusting into the air as it winds its way down.</p><p> </p><p>                Once you have been unshackled from the table, and you are fully ensconced in your clothing and cardigan, Mei is droning at you about your heartrate data, and her observations. At this point you couldn’t care less, so you interrupt her to give her your honest observations and opinions and are on your way home.</p><p>“Never again.” You tell yourself, “Never again will I agree to test one of her babies sight unseen.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Dangerous Woman- Ariana Grande (Aone)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AoneXFem!Reader for prompt begging. </p><p>We gonna make him beg for the peg.</p><p>Alternate title is breaking the iron wall...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like Aone, our stong silent softboy would make the softest sounds until you really get him going. this is my HC don't take that away from me lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Aone is a brick wall. He is stoic silence, and loaded glances. People often question how in the world the two of you ended up together with his monosyllabic ways. The real, honest answer is that you aren’t entirely sure.</p><p>You remember the day that he stalked up to you in the hallway of your college, vividly. You remember being in awe that the man who personified the Iron Wall back when he was in high school was right there, so close that you could have touched him. You remember him looking slightly pained as he grunted out, “Date” and then glared you down.</p><p>You also remember the painfully silent first date the two of you went on. How, halfway through, you began chattering at him animatedly about volleyball, T.V. shows, and homework, and how his face had almost imperceptibly softened.</p><p>From that moment on, you had a strong, athletic, mostly silent boyfriend.</p><p>It isn’t so odd as people seem to think it is, you and this hulking silent creature that has captured your heart, but really, it is just an exercise in reading body language, and facial expressions.</p><p>The first time you all had slept together had been another story entirely. For most of the experience, he had been silent, maybe a grunt or a soft, barely audible groan here or there, but there had been a moment, when you had pulled your mouth from his length, and begun to tease him with soft kitten licks to the head, that he had said the one word that you knew you had to get him to say again.</p><p>“Please.”</p><p>That soft pleading word, his eyes scrunched up almost as though he was in pain. It was a thing you strove for.</p><p> </p><p>                All of this is why, today, you have him trussed up in front of you. Hands and legs both spread wide by telescoping spreader bars, his cock encased in a shiny metallic cage, a ring around just the base of his balls.</p><p>He looks so pretty there, practically gift wrapped for you. You stroke the substantial length of the dildo harnessed to your pelvis. You know that there isn’t any REAL stimulation to it, but it makes you feel powerful.</p><p>You are lubing up a small bullet vibe and placing it into the slot on the ring you have around him. It is pressed to the underside of the base of his cock, and when you press the button to turn it on, he is already squirming.</p><p>The two of you have already been playing for a little while, and you are enjoying watching as the precum that pearls at his slit smears over the vibrant chrome of the cock cage. Even with the added stimulation of the bullet, you know he is nowhere near what you are after today.</p><p>You reach behind you, knowing that what you are looking for next will be there somewhere, and when the tips of your fingers tap against hard plastic, you wrap your hand around the next machine, dragging wires along behind it.</p><p>You remove the plastic covering an electrode and stick it to the inside of one of his thighs. Three more time you repeat this action, a shiver running through the man beneath you at the cold touch of the insulated wires on his skin.</p><p>You cradle the tens unit in your palm, and watch his face, watch his finger, listen for the quiet tap on fingernails against the metal of the spreader bar. Nothing, you push a button on the Tens unit in your hands, and watch as even on the lowest level, his heavily muscled thighs are twitching, and jumping.</p><p>You have been working with him on asking for what he wants, but he is still more comfortable, even with you, with using physical signals. Strong silent type until the end you suppose. Your eyes are focused on his long fingers, and you watch as he taps three times on the bar.</p><p>The faint ‘Tink’ sound of his short blunt nails on the metal reaches your ears. He wants more. You press the up button, and a groan issues from his mouth. You smile widely, stroking the silicon length between your legs once more.</p><p>You think he might be ready and slather a finger with lube from a bottle laying on the rumpled sheets beside you. You circle a finger around the puckered pink asshole that is revealed to you thanks to the spreader bar, and he whines needily.</p><p>You ease that finger inside of him, gently pushing against the slight resistance of the ring of muscle. You murmur to him, not wanting to speak too loudly and startle him from the state of arousal he is currently in. It is not often that you get the chance to make him be vocal like you are planning to.</p><p>As you mutter your reassurances and run the tips of the fingers on your other hand over his skin, he relaxes even more, and the resistance you were meeting lessens. You know you won’t be able to reach his prostate with your short digits and you wouldn’t at this point even if you could, but you twist and curl that single finger into him, eliciting small sounds of pleasure from the large man.</p><p>He is panting, and his hips are straining, chasing whatever pleasure you are willing to give him as you tease at how much more can be given. You insert a second finger into his now lube-slicked hole and begin to stretch him.</p><p>As you scissor your fingers apart, you begin to hear just the “P-“ sound of him starting to use his words like a good boy. You reward him by removing that second finger, listening to his whine of indignation, watching as he chases the sensation of the withdrawn digit with a wiggle of his hips.</p><p>You stroke the tip of that withdrawn finger across the muscle that is suctioned around the one you left inside, teasing him with what he could have back if he would only get the whole word out once. You tap the up button on the Tens unit again, intensifying the stimulation of his thigh muscles once more, watching them jump and dance beneath his skin.</p><p>“What do good boys say when they want something?” You croon to him, and when you stroke that finger over the ring of muscle once more, a choked groan of ‘Please’ escapes his lips.</p><p>His chest is heaving with quick breaths as you fill him with that second finger he had lost, as well as a lube slicked third finger. He is moaning softly as you turn and thrust and flex those fingers inside of him. You are watching as he becomes a wriggling mass beneath your ministrations, but it still isn’t enough for him, and you know you are getting close to what you want to hear.</p><p>When you feel like he has been stretched enough, and he is giving you those three taps of his nails against metal once more, you withdraw your fingers completely.</p><p>The sound of the click-top bottle opening, and you slicking up your strap-on fills the air. Lewd wet noises surround the two of you as you stroke the long ice blue silicon, and he is nearly wriggling in anticipation.</p><p>When you have finished lubing up, instead of immediately entering him, you grab the spreader bar that his holding his ankles apart and lift it, his knees bending to accommodate the movement, and prod the tip teasingly at his entrance.</p><p>He is still in what you know is anticipation, but as the minutes stretch out with you not filling him the way he craves, he starts to wiggle and whimper once more. Why those little sounds that he makes when he is vocal always seem to go straight to your crotch, you aren’t sure.</p><p>Maybe its something so small coming out o someone so large and muscular. Maybe it is the fact that watching someone so stoic come undone fuels your need for power. Whatever it may be, you are absolutely dripping beneath your harness, just as ready for the friction of fucking into him against your clit as he is for you to fill him, but the time isn’t right.</p><p>He still hasn’t asked nicely.</p><p>You remove the cage over his dick allowing the cold metal to brush over the velvet skin of his erection, and then you are leaning over, mouth capturing his length in the first direct contact he has had since you all had started.</p><p>His arms are straining at the bar holding them, aching to reach out and bury themselves in your hair, press your head down farther, but as he is unable to reach you, you take no more than an inch or two in, long enough to swirl your tongue around him, and then come up off of him, pecking a short kiss to the head, a smear of pre-cum staining your lips.</p><p>You look directly into his eyes as you sit back up, still rubbing the tip of that strap onto his ass and lick the sticky salty substance off of your lips. You smack the silicon dick attached to you across a section of his hip and the side of one of his ass cheeks, and his hips jump as another please falls from his lips. It is almost comical watching his bent legs inch slightly higher into the air, but that deep broken tone coming from him is what you have waited for.</p><p>As you re-align yourself with his asshole, adding to the lube already drying on the silicon cock, the word please is dripping from his tongue in a litany almost like a prayer. “Please, Please, Please.” His deep voice is so pleasing, you wait just a few extra moments so that you can continue to hear it for just that much longer.</p><p>It is when you hear a low, gravely “Mommy.” Exit his mouth that you use one hand to hold the dildo steady as you thrust forward into him. The deep rumbling groan that you hear as you fill him is enough to drive you crazy, as you draw back, and then thrust into him again.</p><p>You are moaning loudly as the nylon material rubs against your sensitive folds, and the base of the dildo buried deep inside the man underneath you grind into your clit through the fabric beneath it. Your thrusts are speeding up as his litany of please and the sight of those tears of pleasure forming at the corners of his eyes make your mind go fuzzy at the edges.</p><p>You are going to cum soon, and you reach out with one of your hands to wrap it around his dick, pumping him with every thrust of your hips.</p><p>When you are clenching around nothing, your thrusts stuttering a bit, but your hand still giving strong smooth strokes to his length. He cums with a strangled bellow, the sticky fluid oozing over the top o your hand.</p><p> </p><p>                    You let his legs down after you pull out of him, and und telescope the par so that his legs are no longer spread wide, unclasping the cuffs at each ankle. You do the same for his arms and help him to roll tiredly onto his side.</p><p>Grabbing a towel dampened with warm water, you clean the sticky lube from between his cheeks, and the cum from your hand.</p><p>Now you get to enjoy your favorite part, the part where he will mumble to you everything he needs you to do for his after care, everything he needs you to bring to him in his sore exhaustion after you being inside him.</p><p>You get to enjoy the soothing rumble of his voice for the rest of the night, and that is all you need. THAT is just for you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sugar on my Tongue- Talking Heads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shota has been busy working and you need some ATTENTION!</p><p>Kitchen Sex with Shota Aizawa/Fem!Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Shota has been busy. What with those raucous students of his causing trouble, and his late-night escapades as Eraserhead. You had thought that him becoming a teacher a few years back would mean less time in the streets doing hero work, and more time home with you. Maybe even time to start a family.</p><p>All of this All-for-one shit has put the brakes on that though. He is out at all hours in the dankest, most dangerous parts of town, risking his life, and for what? For the shadow of a hero that All Might has become?</p><p>You scoff as you wash the dishes from the breakfast Shota had woken too late to eat. You scrub with a vehemence that surprises you, but honestly you have been feeling the strain of his long hours. You miss him, more than you probably should, as two people living in the same home, but even when he is right there, he is so tired that he usually crashes out before the takeout can even arrive.</p><p>You toss the plate you have been scrubbing into the sudsy water in the sink, wiping your wrist across your forehead. Is it really so difficult for you to get a moment of Goddamned alone time with your partner?</p><p>The answer of course is that it apparently IS that difficult, and now you are having to scheme. You pick the dish back up from the mass of suds on one side of the sink, and finish scrubbing it absentmindedly as you mull over the issue at hand.</p><p>When you have finished washing, drying, and putting away the dishes, you wipe down the counters, and sweep the floor, before finally vacuuming the carpets, and flopping down onto the couch. Sometimes you wish that you could cook, and just stand in the kitchen in nothing but an apron making a bomb ass dinner, and…</p><p>“That’s it.” You pull your face out of the couch. You may not be able to make a bomb ass dinner, but you can order one, and plate it up, in only an apron.</p><p>You whip out your phone and get Maishoku on the job.</p><p> </p><p>                The food has arrived, you are all dressed down, a soft grey apron covered in cats your only covering, and that is just tied at your hips, leaving your breasts fully exposed.</p><p>You are plating steaks and potatoes and all sorts of America food that Shota had learned to like because of Yamada. Maybe it wasn’t your favorite, but tonight is only about you in the sense that if you don’t get laid, you are going to lose your god damned mind.</p><p>You hear his keys rattling in the door lock, and you hasten to look busy, plating the food, chest thrust out so that there is no way he could miss your breasts jostling with each move of your arms.</p><p>The door opens, he raises a hand toward the kitchen, and he walks right past without even glancing up from the folder in his hands. Your face falls, and you drop the tongs that you were using to place everything noisily onto the counter.</p><p>You slam down the container that you are working from, and stomp down the hall, yanking at the ties of the apron around your waist, but you tied it too well. You curse under your breath as you bang the bedroom door loudly open, and then slam it violently shut behind you, flopping face first onto the bed, the stupid apron bunching up beneath you.</p><p>You hear a knock at the door, and you grumble something along the lines of, “Go the fuck away,” into the comforter you are currently trying to smother yourself in.</p><p>The door clicks open quietly, but you feel the swoosh of air from it on your naked legs and ass. You don’t hear any footfalls though, and as you turn to glare at him, you see him standing in the doorway, eyes wide.</p><p>His hands are at his sides, and he is gaping at you as much as Shota ever gapes at anything. His eyes are traveling the curve of your ass, and after a brief break to rest on what used to be a perfectly tied bow at your waist, continue up and over the smooth expanse of your back.</p><p>When his gaze finally rests on your face, all you hear is a soft exhalation of “Oh shit.”</p><p>He doesn’t rush over, hands fluttering in worry, and you would never expect him to. Instead he leans tiredly against the door jamb, arms crossed over his chest, until he lifts one hand to rub at his bloodshot eyes with his thumb and first two fingers.</p><p>“You were planning something.” He states, in that bored matter of fact tone of his, but you can see the corner of his mouth twitching downward.</p><p>You open your moth to retort that ‘No, I just hang out naked in an apron when you aren’t home and you caught me by surprise’, but before you can get the words out he holds up a hand for you to stop.</p><p>“Let’s reset.” He says calmly, “Try this again.” You open your mouth to say that it is too late, but he talks right over the beginning of your sentence. “I’m going to leave, and when I come back, I hope you will be where you were, willing to try this again.”</p><p>He closes the door behind him, and you look at the blank expanse of white, your mouth still open wide, ready to give voice to concerns that no one is there to hear.</p><p> </p><p>                When he comes back in, you are in fact set back up in the kitchen, getting dinner all plated up, but this time, you have had the wherewithal to get out the chocolate sauce, and the whipped cream. That one is a risk that you aren’t sure is going to work out, but it has always seemed like a fun thing to try, and all he can do is say no.</p><p>His eyes lock on you the moment the front door is closed again, and he prowls toward you like a big cat on the hunt. His eyes, usually so bored, are filled with heat like he had spent the entire ten minutes he had been gone thinking about what you might have planned.</p><p>When your eyes flick quickly down to his pants, your theory is confirmed.</p><p>One thing you have always loved about your husband is that he is a man of few words, and honestly few actions, so the things he does do and say are always important to him. So, you know that when he flings his arm across the counter, causing the plates and take-out containers to clatter to the floor, he means business.</p><p>He doesn’t kiss you just yet, instead opting to stare intensely into your eyes as he cups his hands under your ass and lifts you onto the freshly cleared counter. He kneads at your thighs firmly with hands that you already know are stronger than their long elegant fingers would have you think, and you lean forward, hoping to claim his lips with yours already.</p><p>Instead he pulls back, smirking at you when you pout. “So, what exactly were you hoping to achieve with this little stunt Kitten.” He purrs as he runs his nose along the side of your neck, his hot breath making goosebumps pop up all over your skin that has been exposed to the frankly very efficient air conditioning in your home for over an hour now.</p><p>“Did you need attention?” He runs the tip of his tongue gently over the shell of your ear, and when you nod quietly, bites gown gently on the lobe. You shiver. “Were you feeling neglected with how busy I’ve been?” He is positively crooning to you at this point, talking to you as though you are just a bad little kitty who is sitting on his laptop, keeping him from his work.</p><p>It always makes you feel some type of way when he speaks to you like this. He reaches behind your neck and you feel the cool touch of leather against your skin as he pulls a collar around your neck and buckles it in the front.</p><p>He flicks at the front, and you heart the tinkle of a bell, and your face heats up in a combination of embarrassment and arousal. When you move your head just right to shake your hair off of your shoulders, you can feel the metal of the bell, even colder against your skin than the leather had been.</p><p>It is after this little bit of humiliation, that he finally crushes your lips together. He wastes not time, tugging at your hair so that you gasp, and invading the moist cavern of your mouth to plunder away. You are already groaning into the kiss, the buildup created by his teasing near-degradation making you weak with anticipation.</p><p>Shota never crosses the line into being truly degrading with you, and while you are glad of this fact, you enjoy the way he dances around right next to it. The fact that your brain is still rushing with thoughts like these doesn’t really bother you. You know that by the time he is done with you, your thoughts will be like the static on an untuned television.</p><p>He is kissing his way down your neck now, and you whine and wiggle your hips a bit when he pulls away before getting to your breasts. Your peaked nipples are aching for the warmth of his mouth, but as he leans away from you, he makes a ‘humming’ sound like he is considering something very seriously.</p><p>He bends down to pick something off the floor, and you hear the clicking sound of a plastic lid being popped open. ‘Oh God.’ You think to yourself as your cheeks flood with color once more. He saw the chocolate sauce.</p><p>Shota stands back in front of you at his full height, holding the bottle of chocolate sauce up at eye-level so that you can see the dark liquid as it drizzles out of the nozzle, and onto your breasts. You wonder for a moment why he keeps using cold things, but decide that it isn’t something he is doing on purpose, though it is definitely something to explore if the way each splatter of the cold chocolate on your skin sends a shock right to your crotch is anything to go by.</p><p>He bends his head and delivers a long, flat-tongued lick straight to the skin above your left nipple with absolutely no preamble. The way he is switching between teasing, and direct is giving you whiplash, and when he takes your chocolate covered nipple into his mouth and sucks on it, hard, you reward him with a breathy moan.</p><p>One of his hands is already gently grazing at the outside of your folds, and when the tip on one of his fingers grazes over the exposed parts of your inner labia, that moan turns deep and throaty. He bites down gently on the nipple he has sucked and licked clean before trailing his tongue over to the other side, making sure not to miss even a drop of the chocolate on your skin.</p><p>A half-formed thought about him not having a preference for sweet things flits through your mind, before being chased away by one of his long, thin fingers swiftly entering your slick hole.</p><p>Your legs are up and around his waist, practically of their own volition as soon as he curls that finger deliciously into you, earning him another guttural moan as you throw your head back, and plant your hands onto the counter behind you.</p><p>He clamps his teeth around your right nipple this time, flicking his tongue over the tip of the stiff peak as he slips a second finger inside of you, and begins to pump them in and out of you.</p><p>It has obviously been way too long since the two of you have been together because you are already feeling the building pressure in your lower abdomen. A third finger is joining the others as he continues to kiss and lick down your abdomen, and when his lips wrap around the sensitive nub at the juncture of your thighs your walls are already clenching around the digits twisting and flexing inside of you.</p><p>As soon as the pulsing of your walls slows, he is helping you off of the counter, and pushing down on your shoulders so that you are kneeling in front of and looking up at him through eyes that are already heavy with the pleasure he just gave you and the arousal you still feel.</p><p>“Now kitten, its my turn.” He purrs as he wraps his fingers into your hair and pulls you forward. You open your mouth in compliance flattening your tongue and pressing it to the bottom of his shaft as he enters your mouth. Your hand wraps around the majority of his length as your lips close around the first few inches, and you begin to stroke him as you hollow your cheeks sucking hard.</p><p>The hand in your hair tightens its grip as a groan rumbles deep in his chest and up out of his lips. You shift your head and jaw so that you can take him deeper into your mouth. Your nose is buried into the thatch of pubic hair at the base, and the tip of him is hitting the back of your throat.</p><p>A bit of drool is gathering at the corner of your mouth as you swallow around him, and then he is fucking into your throat, the head of him making you gag when he goes just a little too deep.</p><p>Your hands are placed on his thighs to help you balance as he trusts, and you can feel his muscles tensing up beneath your fingers. Before he cums down your throat like you are hoping he will though, he stills.</p><p>He unwinds his fingers from the strands they are clutching and instead places his hand flat against the top of your head as he removes himself from your mouth.</p><p>He pulls you up, and spins you around, slamming your hands onto the counter and trapping them beneath his own. He removes one just long enough to snatch the bottle of chocolate sauce off of the counter and pours it right up the line of your spine.</p><p>His hand hasn’t found yours again, but instead is lining his tip up with your entrance and pressing forward. It does though, as he leans forward, and licks a stripe through that chocolate as he sheaths himself to the hilt inside you.</p><p>He stills briefly to let you adjust to him filling you. Your walls are tight around him, and he is already groaning into your hair. He drives himself into your tight, wet, heat over and over, and your nails are scrabbling against the smooth countertop, fingers flexing beneath his hands. He grips your hands harder, lacing his fingers between yours in a soft gesture that is a strange juxtaposition to the quick rough thrusts of his hips into you.</p><p>That building is happening again, but this time its like fizz is filling you up, starting from your pelvic region, filling your stomach, your chest with warmth. It is when it reaches your brain, and all you can think is static with short snippets of words like more and yes and please.</p><p>Your walls are clenching around him once more, and his hips are spasming as he fills you with his load.</p><p>He kisses snort pecks up your spine once more before pulling out of you and helping you to wobble into the bathroom to clean up on your jello-like legs. He takes the collar off of you before you go to get out of the apron and into some real comfortable clothes.</p><p> </p><p>                The two of you order dinner a second time that night, and when the food is delivered you curl up on the couch to watch some weird show about people trying to fit themselves through holes in a moving wall.</p><p>From that night on, Shota tries harder, and you can’t help but feel like you finally have reached at least a little bit of a balance. Things aren’t perfect, but you would never expect them to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mirror sex with Yuga Aoyama</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I picture Yuga as aromantic but not asexual. This is really more of a snippet than a oneshot but it was a brain worm that I had to get out for the mirror sex prompt.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Yuga is behind you in front of the wall of mirrors in his bedroom. His gaze drills into its double in the reflection, flickering only briefly to your face when he does something that gets a particularly animated reaction from you, his face awash with smugness at his own ability to make your body practically vibrate with pleasure.</p><p>He says that you ‘shine the most’ when he is making you cry out in ecstasy, and while when your mutually beneficial arrangement had started, you had been incredibly self-conscious seeing your naked form reflected back at you out of the reflective surfaces he prefers to take you in front of, now you can see exactly what he is talking about.</p><p>You can see the pretty flush of arousal in your cheeks and across your chest. You can see strength in the muscles that you watch twitch and dance beneath the smooth skin of your abdomen and thighs at the exertion of holding the interesting positions he likes to contort you into for his viewing pleasure. Watch the delicate beauty of your folds as he spreads you wide to crouch over his lap.</p><p>The way your neck stretches when it falls to the side and your chest heaves in an attempt to catch the panted breaths he is pulling from you as his delicate fingers circle the bundle of nerves at the apex of your thighs is a sight to behold, and god watching yourself stretch to accommodate his cock as he enters you is fucking glorious.</p><p>Yuga is not an affectionate lover. He is not a tender lover. He is perfunctory, and efficient, using your body to deal with the biological imperative to seek his pleasure somewhere. Yuga does not have any interest in romantic love, but his body still has needs, and he finds you interesting to look at.</p><p>You would probably prefer an affectionate lover, you just don’t have any options for romance at the moment, and Yuga is a fantastic lay, he isn’t too hard on the eyes either.</p><p>His arm reaches around you to hold your face forward, and he murmurs for you to keep your eyes on the two of you in the mirror while you cum, watch the pretty way your lips pop open in a wide O, take in the heaving motion of your chest, and the jiggle of your breasts as you bounce on his cock.</p><p>You are never going to fall in love with Yuga, and he is not capable of feeling love toward you, and that is entirely fine. Sex with has taught you how to fall in love with yourself, and that is enough for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I went with Maki as the reader's nickname for him because from what I understand, romantic partners will generally pick a nickname for their partner that is unique to them instead of things like baby, and sugar etc. Also Maki is a sushi roll and he is good tentacle boy so *shrugs* fight me I guess.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>